


A Deal's A Deal (Bill Cipher x Demigod!Reader)

by PJHPGFSPNDWSHML4evah



Category: Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, The Journals (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJHPGFSPNDWSHML4evah/pseuds/PJHPGFSPNDWSHML4evah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well hello there! I see you've found this secret deeply buried in the darkest depths of Tar- okay don't believe me. I'm (Y/N) Pines, the unknown cousin of Dipper and Mabel. I'm the daughter of Stanley Pines, author of the journals. Now that you've read this, you're no longer safe! But it does give you something to read when your bored. So read at your own risk! (Pic ain't mine!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Missing Pines

**Author's Note:**

> OKAI OKAI This story was made pre-author reveal so bear with me ;----;

 

 

I do not own any of the characters in my story, especially you. Thanks for reading this!

(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
        This is the secret of Olympus. A story the gods forbade anyone who knows to talk about. Even the Seven are banned from telling anyone about this. Only Aphrodite seems to like it. Not one of the other demigods know about it. This is the story of a girl and a demon.  
  
        NAAAAAAH I'm just exaggerating! It's not really a forbidden secret, it's just that, well, the gods (except Aphrodite and  a few others) can't accept. It's not really that bad. It's just that the girl is a daughter of the goddess of magic, and the guy is a dream demon. Honestly, I don't know how I fell- Oops! My bad! Now you know I'm the girl. So that means I need to tell you what the Hades is this all about.  
  
        My name's (Y/N) Pines. I'm the unknown member of the Pines family. I'm the daughter of Stanley Pines, Stanford's twin brother. No one from the family knows about me, except Dad and Uncle Stan. However, they lost me.  
  
        Here's the thing. The portal they created went wrong, and I was alone in his room, still a 3-year old infant. He got sucked in due to a little argument, and the portal shut down. Stanley and McGucket felt devastated. Not only did their little bickering lead them to failing their experiment, they also lost Stanford. After that, a woman in dark robes came in.  
  
        "I'm sorry, child. Your father may not come back. It may take him a _very_ long time. Go to sleep now," she said in a low whisper while cradling me in her arms. I slowly fell asleep. Little did I know, that sleep lasted for a long time.  
  
*Time Skip*  
17 years later.  
  
Narrator's P.o.V.  
  
        She lowered her hood. Her dark robes swept the floor as she strode, cradling a child in her arms. The goddess of magic walked silently toward the Big House. She allowed herself to go inside.

  
        "Chiron, how nice to see you again," she said.

  
        "Lady Hecaté," he said with a slight bow. "Not to be rude, but what brings you here?"

  
        Hecaté sighed. "I'm afraid the gods have taken notice that I have been hiding a child of mine for years. They told me to bring her to you, the sooner that better. She is under a spell that kept her an infant for seventeen years. It has kept her asleep from the time her father was lost in a portal. I am entrusting her to you now. Her name is (Y/N) Pines," she said while handing the baby over to Chiron. She waved her hands and the child opened her eyes with a little yawn.

  
        "I must leave now. Thank you and farewell, Chiron," she said before vanishing.  
  
        "For the mean time, you'll be with me, little one. After that, I'm sending you to the Hermes cabin," Chiron told the little baby who was coo-ing. "I hate to break it to you, but you have a tough life ahead of you. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, (Y/N) Pines." 


	2. Goodbye, Camp Half-Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will always (probably) be a disclaimer chat at the beginning of each chapter~

 

 

 

Hi! This story has been around for ages in other websites but I just got an invitation here on Archives :D so yap. Anyway, disclaimer! Please do the honors, Mabel~

  
Mabel: PJHPGFSPNDWSHML4evah does not own any of the characters in her stories. Hey guys! You wanna know what hap-*muffled*

  
Me: You didn't hear that- YUCK!!! Mabel!

  
Mabel: hehehe anyway on with the story!

  
Me: I was supposed to say that -_-

  
Mabel: Who cares?! Have some Mabel juice!

  
Me: This is worse than Dakota's Kool-Aid!! NOOOOO!!! GTG GUYS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
        "Bull's-eye!" Lou Ellen shouted.

  
        Well I see you're once again reading this. It's me, (Y/N)! I'm now 15 years old, but you may consider me 33 if you know my history. Anyhow, I'm at the archery range just practicing. The war was over; it's been a month now. So, our lives are back to normal! Or as normal a demigod's life can be.  
  
        Annabeth and I were just shooting arrows (Hey! What do you know! She wanted to practice.) when Chiron came. 

  
        "(Y/N)! May I excuse you from your free time for a moment. It's quite a  _serious_ discussion," Chiron said.

  
        "Sure! No prob," I replied. We started walking towards the Big House. When we arrived, he made me sit at a chair by the porch.

  
        "Soooo, what is it Chiron?" I asked.

  
        He sighed. "Do you remember your old house? The place before you...fell asleep?" 

  
        "Ye-yeah. It's in Gravity Falls, the place you all said was weird for mortals," I replied a bit cautiously.

  
        "I...you're going on a quest. And I'm afraid, this is all on  _you only_ ," he said with another sigh. "You're going back to Gravity Falls. We've noticed the place is getting a bit out of hand. And...you're the one very fit for the task."

  
        I was  _speechless_. "So...when do I...leave?" I asked after I regained myself. 

  
        "Tomorrow. Argus will drop you off at the bus station, so you'll be riding the bus to Gravity Falls. You'll be staying at the...Mystery Shack. I suppose that's your old place," he told me. "Perhaps it's better if you pack now. I'll be giving you some things that you might need on your quest. I'm really sorry about this, (Y/N). The gods have requested it."

  
        "It's fine! I'm rather excited to go back," I reassured him. He bade me good-bye and I walked towards Cabin 20.   
  
*Time Skip*  
After dinner  
  
        "Hey (Y/N)! Why didn't you eat much at dinner? Is something wrong?" Lou Ellen asked.

  
        "Nope I'm perfectly fine! Just wanted to give more offerings to Lady Hecaté," I said in a cheerful tone. "I think I should tell you something...I'm leaving tomorrow," I said silently.

  
        All the magic going about in the room stopped abruptly. Everyone stared at me, but I didn't feel uncomfortable. I grabbed a chair and sat on it, the back of it in my front. They all sat down properly, or as proper as one can see it.

  
        "Well, what happened?" one of my brothers asked.

  
        "I'm going on a quest... _alone_. I'm going back to Gravity Falls, and I think it'll take me a long time there. Chiron said things were getting a bit out of hand there," I told them. The youngest of my sisters, Natalie (change if it's your name), came up to me.

  
        "Will me see you again?" she said in her cute little voice. She was just four years old.

  
        "Maybe, Talie, maybe," I said while patting her head. She hugged my leg and said,"Natalie is gonna miss you. Me might not see (Y/N) again," she said sobbing a bit.

  
        I stood up from my chair and bent down when she let go of my leg. "Don't worry. I'll IM you guys so you'll still see me."

  
        "GROUP HUG!" one of my sisters said and they all hugged me. I put Natalie on my shoulders. 

  
        "How about we have a farewell party?" Lou Ellen announced. And so, the party commenced. 


	3. A Trip To Gravity Falls

 

DISCLAIMER:

An unknown fangirl wanted to do this. She currently goes by the name Sadie Thalia Nightshade (*cough* Ash *cough*).

Ash: Thank you, thank you *dramatic bow and wave*

So in honor of Kar- PJHP4evah, she does not own the characters except for- *muffled*

Me: hehehehehehe You didn’t read that, did you? On with the story!

Ash: *removes my hand* There’ll be- *muffled again*

Me: Oh dearie, I’ve got a problem~

 

(Y/N)’s P.o.V.

 

    “Take care, (Y/N),” Lou Ellen said. My cabin mates were waving good-bye to me. “We’ll miss you!” one of my brothers shouted. I gave one long ‘bye’ and ran to the top of the hill where Chiron was waiting.

 

    “Here’s a pack of ambrosia. Then here’s one of the dining goblets, if ever you need it. You know how they work,” Chiron spoke as he handed me the things. I put them in my expandable [satchel](https://lux-fix.com/shop/cobalt-blue-small-satchel-by-betty-betts) (imagine without handle or diff. color if you want); it has a spell so that no matter how much or how heavy you put in it, it won’t weigh much and enlarge. Handy being a daughter of magic.

 

    “Thanks Chiron. See y’a!” I called out as I got into the van and Argus drove off. The ride was quick and silent and I transferred to a bus when we got there. I waved goodbye to Argus and he drove off. Well, this was gonna be a tough quest.

 

 

*Time skip brought to you by the Mystery Man*

 

 

    The bus ride was totally silent since I was the only passenger on board. I may not be dyslexic, leading to my addiction of books, but I do have ADHD. Only ten minutes to the trip I was bored so I put on my earphones and read a book. After what seemed like forever, we arrived. It was right in front of the Mystery…Hack? Perhaps Mystery Shack. I got off the bus and headed towards it.

 

    I opened the door and a bell chime welcomed me. I didn’t recall the place being a gift shop. A lot of things have changed since I was last here. I looked around a bit and went to the counter, where I saw a red-haired girl.

 

    “Hey there Miss! I was wondering if you know…uh, Mr. Pines?” I asked her.

 

    “Yeah, he’s the owner of the shack. By the way, the name’s Wendy,” she said as she smiled at me. Just then, a gruff man walked out of the ‘Employees Only’ door.

 

    “Wendy! Have you seen-“ He stopped when he saw me, and he accidentally dropped his mug. “Wendy, get the twins and Soos. Fast!” Wendy stood up and ran off, maybe to get the said people.

 

    “My niece, the one and only (Y/N)! It’s been thirty years! I nearly thought you were gone!” he said as he hugged me (unusual, the twins say). 

 

    “Ummm, has Dad-“ I started but he spoke.

 

    “Sorry, kid. I haven’t been able to retrieve your dad from the portal yet. But I nearly have. And, you can’t talk about Stanford when the twins or anyone else is around. No one…sorry, but I haven’t told anyone at all about Ford, especially his weird disappearance. Dipper might throw a tantrum or…get super sneaky again.” I was about to ask who Dipper was when suddenly footsteps came about and three people came in. 

 

    “Anything to fix, Mr. Pines?” The guy wearing a t-shirt with a question mark asked.

 

    “Yeah. Prepare the room you found before, the one with the blue carpet,” Uncle said. “Dipper, Mabel, meet your cousin (Y/N) Pines.”

 

    The girl, presumably Mabel, squealed while the boy-Dipper, was it?- smiled. "Kids, show her to her room. The one Soos went to," Uncle said.

  
        When we were walking, Mabel spoke. "Since we didn't get to formally meet...Hi! I'm Mabel! Do you like boys? Glitters? Sparkles? Stickers? Pigs?" before she could continue, Dipper took over.

  
        "Sorry this had to happen. My sister, Mabel, tends to get  _too_ excited with meeting new people. People call me Dipper. Nice to meet you," he said while shaking my hand. I smiled at them.

  
        "Are you twins? You two would seem adorable as twins 'cause you're reversed versions of each other from what I see," I said while smiling.

  
        "Yes! How'd you know," Mabel gasped. "You're a fortune teller!" I just laughed and shook my head at her silliness, Dipper doing the same. We arrived at the place and I set my satchel down. I looked around the room and saw a carpet standing up, rolled and tied. A bed was already in place. 

  
        "Guys, how about I get settled in for a mo'. I'll catch up with you guys later," I said as I plopped down on the sofa. The two nodded and closed the door as they walked away.

  
        I was lying around when suddenly, I saw a partly opened hatch on the floorboard. 'What's in it?' I thought. Curiosity got the best of me and I used my dagger to fully open the hatch. Inside was a reddish brown book. I picked up the book and turned it over. There was a golden six-fingered hand that had a [little crown](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Mini-order-10-Crown-DIY-jewelry-zakka-bronze-ancient-bronze-fittings-alloy-crown-wholesale-factory-cc/1830927171.html) drawn in the middle. There was a lock, but it the key to it seemed so familiar. 'Of course! The [necklace](http://www.liveandlovecrafts.com/clocks-keys/241-crown-key.html) from Dad!'The crown was same, and so the key was...

        'Click!' The book opened as I turned the key. There, in my dad's handwriting, was a note.

**Dear (Y/N),**

This is a journal I made for you. It contains nearly the same things on my other journals, but I admit, this is much more dangerous than the others. I am warning you about the greater dangers of this. Stay safe!

Love,  
Stanford Pines, Dad

'        'Dad,' I thought. This journal was indeed mine, so I ought to find out its mysteries. Things are starting to get interesting, aren't they?

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram. Buy gold. BYEEEEEEEEE!
> 
> MUWAHAHAHAHHA
> 
> I TOOK AWAY YOUR CATCHPHRASE, CIPHER!


	4. The Demon Of Town

 

 

I need someone to do the disclaimer because Bill is threatening to take over my body because I used his catch phrase. Would you look at that! I nearly got impaled! Someone please!  
Dipper: Mabel! Do it! I need to help her! *pulls out journal*  
Mabel: Okay! PJHP4evah doesn't own any of the characters here. Please enjoy, she says.  
Bill: *shouting at me* THAT WAS MY LINE YOU USED, MORTAL!!! *controls random stuff and throws them at me*  
Mabel: I think we really need to help her...  
Bill: DIE!!!  
Me: YOU DO IT FIRST, ONE-EYED NACHO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
(Y/N) 's P.o.V.  
  
        I quickly shoved the journal in my satchel and put it on my shoulder. The twins might wander what's taking me so long, so I met up with them. "Hallo guys!"

  
        "Hey! How 'bout we show you around town, (Y/N)," Mabel said. We went walking around town, doing the usual stuff a person might want to do. We had lunch, etc... I'm not the kind of person to plunge into describing every single bit so...yeah...Until I  _felt_ a disturbance.

  
        "Uh, guys. Mind if I excuse myself a bit. I'm going to, I dunno, walk around a bit," I told them while we were walking back to the shack. 

  
        "No problem," Dipper said. I flashed them a smile and walked off. When I saw that they entered the shack, I broke into a jog. Then a dash. I ran to the cliff, where I felt or maybe even  _saw_ something strange.

  
        'Maybe, just maybe, t'was my imagination,' I thought. I was facing backwards, so I didn't see I was already at the edge. Then a strong wind did the trick. "Meep!"

  
        Luckily, being a demigod, we're used to this stuff. I held on so I didn't fall off.

  
        "We're you trying to kill yourself, princess?" someone suddenly asked and I looked up. A kid about my age wearing a yellow brick-designed sweater asked.

  
        "I wasn't and I am NOT a princess," I answered a bit annoyed.

  
        "Here, lemme help you. I'll grab your arms and you just let go so I can pull you up," he said while leaning over the edge a bit.

  
        "Thanks but no thanks. Please back off a bit so I can swing myself over," I told him.

  
        "Suit yourself," he said. I kicked a bit under the edge so I could swing myself up the edge. I did. Then suddenly the part I was standing on cracked and fell. I grabbed on again.

  
        "How am I not sure you're not doing this with magic?" I asked the guy, annoyed.

  
        "Because, princess, I won't~" he said in a rather sarcastic voice. "Now, do you accept my offer?"

  
        "Fine. But if you drop me, I swear on the Styx, I'll haunt you forever," I stated. He just chuckled and grabbed my arms.

  
        "Now, let go." I did and he quickly pulled me up. In my opinion: too much. I crashed onto him and he fell backwards, me on top of him. As anyone would expect, I blushed and quickly got off, brushing myself off. He stood up and held his hand out.

  
        "You're welcome. The name's Bill Cipher. Yours?" He quickly said. I nearly said 'I haven't even thanked you' but just ended up pretending I didn't hear the first part of what he said.

  
        "(Y/N)...(Y/N) Pines," I replied and shook his hand.

  
        "Ah, another Pines," he said and a cane appeared out of nowhere. The act didn't even faze me. Like a demigod, I'm used to those stuff. He leaned against it. "The twins, they'll tell you to shun me. We may have gotten off to a bad start." I just saw he had an eyepatch over his right eye, and it made me wonder but I didn't ask.

  
        "Perhaps you've done something... _terrible_ then," I stated, a bit questioningly. He pretended to not notice what I said.

  
        "Usually I prefer to go by my triangle form," suddenly, he was a yellow triangle, with one eye, a top hat, and a bow. Then he returned to his human form. "But, I see this as an exception. For you to know, I sense something different in you. You can use magic. And, I can use that as a weapon against you. If the twins find out, you don't know what might happen. They may not trust you anymore."

  
        "Pfft. They don't trust you, from what you've said before. How come they'll believe you when you tell them that," I replied bluntly.

  
        "But I have my ways, princess."

  
        "Stop calling me princess."

  
        "I'm proposing this as a deal. I keep your secret, in return, you do  _something_ for me," he said. I pretended to think about it, you know, chin tap, gazing up.

  
        "Hmmmm, how about...no," I replied flatly and started to walk away. "You demons have a bad habit of making bad deals." Yes, I knew he was a demon.

  
        "Whatever. If ever you want a deal, I'll be there," he said before vanishing.

  
  
        That was such a  _welcoming_ start to Gravity Falls's mysteries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Bill 'Annoying' Cipher

I am suddenly creeped out with the movie 'Meet Bill' (No offense)  
Aww, Billy Willy, you look cute in here~  
Bill: SHUT.UP.  
Me: Never~ Aww, actually I have a  [baby pic](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Kid-Bill-Cipher-489409216) of you~  
Bill: NOOOO!!! REMOVE THAT!!!   
Me: Also never~  
Oh, I'll just do it. I don't own the characters in my stories. Or else, they would be crying for mercy right now. Remember! Reality is an illusion. The uni-  
Bill: SHEESH KID THAT'S MY LINE!   
Me:*unfazed* -verse is a hologram. Buy SILVER. BYEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Bill: THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SILVER!

                                                               ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆ 

(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
    I just walked away from the cliff. 'Demons runnin' round again,' I thought with a sigh. 

  
    "(Y/N), you're- where did you get those scratches?" Dipper asked. I chuckled nervously.

  
    "Well, stuff happens. I'm fine though. I'll just bandage 'em up," I replied. He kept staring at me quizzically. 

  
    "(Y/N)...I get the feeling you're hiding something," he said suspiciously. I grinned nervously. 'Didn't know I had Sherlock as a cousin,' I thought. I took his hat and put it in my head, leading to his protests.

  
    "Come on, Dad. I want some free time," I said sarcastically.

  
    "Oh shut up," he replied with a laugh.

    “Since it’s your first night here…can we have a SLEEPOVER?!” Mabel said energetically.

 

    “Sure! You can go in right now, actually,” I told them. Mabel looked like she was gonna explode with happiness.

 

    “We’ll just get our stuff,” she said as she grabbed Dipper’s hand and they ran up to the attic.

 

 

*Time Skip brought to you by Ash di Angelo*

 

 

    “And then the gnomes started chasing us. They formed a giant-am I supposed to say that…I mean…giant and gnomes don’t- forget it- gnome thing and chased us. The golf car was amazing. It saved our sorry lives back there!” Dipper finished.

 

    “So you nearly married a gnome,” I told Mabel and she just punched my shoulder playfully. 

 

    “I really hoped he was a vampire, though,” she said.

 

    We continued to chat about nonsense and stuff. It was already about 9:00 in the eve that we stopped.

 

    “G’night guys!” I said as I turned off the lights. They also muttered good night.

 

        When it seemed that they were already asleep, I pulled the journal out of my satchel and casted a faint glow. I let the little light float about it as I flicked it to a random page.

 

    ‘Gravity Falls, Oregon, is one of the weirdest places on Earth. No science has proven yet the paranormal beings in this land. Our trio have not yet uncovered all the mysteries in this town, but we're working on it.

  
        Among the most dangerous things in here is the dream demon, Bill Cipher. He seemed to be a gentleman at first, but then, I un-'

  
        I quickly shut the book. I saw Dipper sit up and I dissipated the light. I pretended to be asleep. I watched him as he pulled out a journal similar to mine but with a number 3 on it. He also pulled out a UV light from his vest, flicked it open and scanned the journal. I walked towards him silently.

  
        "Whatcha reading?" I whispered behind him. He nearly screamed (which would've woken up the whole town), but I covered his mouth. "Sheesh! It's just me!" I whispered a bit louder than earlier.

  
        "You.Freaked.Me.Out," he said in a low voice. 

  
        "So, I repeat my question earlier: whatcha reading?" I said disregarding his comment.

 

       "Uh, it's a...journal I found in the woods. Maybe you sensed it already, that this town has more to it than what meets the eye," he replied. "This journal proves that I was right; there are weird things going on in Gravity Falls."

  
        I wondered if I should show him mine, but I thought I shouldn't. After all, it was for me. Showing it to him would mean revealing my identity.

  
        "Maybe you should sleep and check it out tomorrow. You seem like you need more sleep," I said. He listened and went back to sleep. As I heard his soft snores, I went out to the roof deck. The night air hit my face softly. I was in peace until...

  
        "Well, well, well. If it isn't  _princess_ ," Bill (in human form) said. "Nice to see you again, (Y/N)!"

  
        "Not the same to you," I replied.

  
        "Aww, I can't say I'm not offended. Anyway, because of your chit chat with Pine Tree and Shooting Star, I've been given the opportunity to scan your mind!" he said rather enthusiastically.

  
        "Gods dammit. I knew I should have mastered the arts of occlumency (just like in Harry Potter: you learn occlumency so that others won't be able to enter or read your mind so easily) more," I muttered to myself. 

  
        "And now, I know you're on a quest! You're a demigod! It's weird to me though, meeting a 21st century one. The last I saw was Achilles. Didn't bother much about them," he said. I narrowed my eyes on him.

  
        "And you're gonna propose your deal again?" I asked through gritted teeth.

  
        "Why yes! So do you accept?" he thrust his hand out which now had blue flames.

  
        "You keep the secret...and I return the favor. Since I  _love_ getting in trouble, deal," I said as I shook his hand. The blue flame reached up to my hand but I didn't let go. He was about to draw his hand when I changed the flames to green.

  
        "Wha-what?" Bill was startled.

  
        "I don't take deals lightly, Cipher. So, we're also doing this  _my_ way. My conditions for your request is that I get some privacy-especially in the shower, you don't turn me to your puppet, you can't kill me, you cause NO harm to the Pines family and other residents of Gravity Falls-unless  _I_ see it necessary-, and you don't get to judge what I wear," I stated firmly. "Do you swear this all on the River Styx? Do you take the Unbreakable Vow even if there is no witness?"

  
        "Whatever that is, I swear on the River Styx that I'll abide to the stuff that you just said. And I take the Unbreakable Vow whatever that also is," he said rather quickly.

  
        "Oh, lemme just tell you. When you break an Unbreakable Vow, the punishment is death," I said cheerfully."This is why you should never mess with a demigod."

  
        "Fine. But now...for my request...I stay with you!" he piped. I gulped. 'Hades...I live with the Pines...and...'

  
        "You didn't think I'd request that, did y'a? I also get to follow you around and stuff like that!" I just glared at him. Even with my precautions, he found a way to trick me.

  
        "Ugh fine! But if you ever break the deal..." I gave him a death glare,"You're gonna regret it."

  
        "Sounds great to me!"

        Little did we both know, that deal just changed our lives.

 


	6. Nearly Got Caught

Hallo again guys! It's me, the crazy fangirl! So here I am,  ~~torturing~~  having a fun time with Bill! Awww, you look so cute in [this one](http://doddlefur.deviantart.com/art/cipher-doodles-508798695)~  
Bill: Stop...please I'm literally BEGGING you...my reputation as scary is being ruined *shudders*  
Me: Never~ So while I'm doing this, please do the disclaimer Dipper~  
Dipper: Oh yeah he does look adorable in that one...wait...you were once a baby?  
Oh RIGHT! Because I love this girl for embarrassing Bill, I'll do the  ~~boring~~  disclaimer. Author-chan doesn't own any of the characters in her stories. Although I would love to see the horrified look on Bill's face if he finds out she owns him...hehehehehe  
Me: Thanks for reading!~

  
  
(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
*Morning~*  
  
        The twins just left the room to fix up. I lay down on my unused bed (we slept on the floor) and stared at the ceiling.

  
        "Good morning princess!" someone suddenly said and I squeaked and sat up. 'Cipher...,' I thought angrily.

  
        "Oh don't be like that! Frowning in the morning ruins your day," Bill said. I just glared at him. If I just didn't need him to keep his mouth shut...I could've killed him ANY moment.

  
        "Mind your thoughts, kid. You might forget," his right hand erupted in blue flames again. I just grunted.

  
        "Hey, part of the deal is that I get to take a shower  _peacefully_. Would you mind?" I said sarcastically. He shrugged and vanished, so I was given half an hour of tranquility.

  
  
*Time Skip brought to you by ...JOHN CENA!!! dun dun dududuuuun dun dun dududuuuun*  
  
REMEMBER: If you're annoyed with persistent people, do NOT ever make a deal with a demon.  
If you're annoyed with stalkers, do NOT ever make a deal with a demon.  
If you're gonna die, still do NOT ever make a deal with a demon.  
Ah, lesson learned~  
 

    Bill has been following me around the whole day. Sometimes he's invisible to others, sometimes visible. Sometimes human, sometimes triangle. Before I die, I might even write a book on 'All The 'Sometimes' Bill Cipher Did and Was.' 

  
    "Guys, would you mind if I went alone to Greasy's Diner?" I asked the twins. Dipper looked suspicious at first, but he let it pass.

  
    "No prob! We ate lunch already anyway," Mabel said. I gave them a thumbs-up and walked towards the diner. I sat at one chair.

 

    "Can I get your order miss?" Lazy Susan asked.

 

    "I'll have twenty pancakes, please," I said and handed over the payment. She looked a bit startled but accepted the payment nonetheless.

  
    "Stress eating, aren't we?" Bill, who was now seated in front of me, said.

  
    "Ten for me and you, doofus," I answered. "I reckoned you'd follow me."

  
    "Thanks a lot! Haven't eaten since...okay, let's not talk about that. I don't really need food, but it does seem fun to eat."

  
    My order arrived and the waitress brought another plate. I put ten, like I said, pancakes on Bill's plate. I tried to savor the food, but what Bill did made me laugh.

  
    "Bro, are you trying to-to get diabetes?" I asked with a laugh. He was drinking the syrup after each bite of the pancake. He just grinned. I couldn’t help but smile at him. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all…

 

    Okay, screw that. I didn’t notice that he took two from mine. “Hey! Stealing is prohibited,” I said angrily.

 

    “You weren’t eating,” he replied with his mouth full. I stabbed my pile of pancakes after putting syrup. We continued eating in silence. Just then...

  
        "OMG!!! (Y/N), you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Mabel shouted, who was now beside our table with Dipper. I froze midway of eating and put my fork down.

  
        "Oh really, she didn't? Well,  _princess_ here likes to keep secrets. My name's William! Nice to meet y'a!" Bill said while shaking hands with Dipper and Mabel. I decided to play along, so we wouldn't get caught. Thankfully, Bill stopped trying to drink the syrup. I just kept a smile plastered on my face.

  
        "Well, since it looks like we intervened in your date, we'll leave now. Come on, Mabel," Dipper said while tugging Mabel. "I swear, I'm really sorry about this." Dipper gave a nervous laugh.

  
        "Don't worry, bro. It's fine! Mabel pops up wherever. See y'a!" I said as I waved good bye. When they left, I slumped in my seat.

  
        "Really, William? Boyfriend?" I asked Bill.

  
        "Could you come up with something better? Well, you could've said 'This is Bill Cipher, the dream demon you hate. And also, I made a deal with him,'" Bill said mockingly. Getting caught or faking a relationship...well...faking did seem better.

  
        "But, William? Of all the names bro...so...can I call you Will? Though it's still weird because we have a blonde Will back at camp..." I muttered mostly to myself.

  
        "Hey kid, chill! How about we go now?" he asked, since we  _did_ finish our food. I muttered 'kay' and we left the diner. Unexpectedly, he took my hand and interlaced our fingers. Naturally, I blushed.

  
        "What? If we're gonna act as a couple, we better act good. Am I right?" he said.

 

        Crap...what have I really gotten myself into...


	7. In Which Princess Gets Saved By Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le completely and utterly cliché chapter
> 
> I may or may not post a Valentine's special  
> Even if my religion doesn't celebrate it *shrugs*

Found the pic on DeviantArt and I couldn't resist :D

Credits to [TheGuitarDragon67](http://theguitardragon67.deviantart.com)!!!

Me: Soooo...it's uhhh...Valentine's Day in the western part of the world now, Biiiiill~

Bill: You don't celebrate Valentine's. You told me that it's because of your religio-

Me: WHAT DID YOU GET READER-CHAN?!

Mabel: TELL US TELLL USSSSS!!!!

Bill: I'm here aren't I *smirk smirk*

Me and Mabel: *facepalm* You unromantic demon

Me: OKAI whatever that's all in the past~ 

Characters:

©Alex Hirsch

Story:

©Me :D

 

Bill's P.o.V.  
  
        It's been a few days since we made the deal...nearly a week. I was with the twins and (Y/N) at the diner, having our lunch. 

  
        "Hey guys. How 'bout we check out his cave after lunch," Pi-Dipper said as he showed us a picture from the journal.

  
        "Sounds cool to me! Let's go after this!" (Y/N) said while looking at me as I gave a small nod.

  
        "Yey! Where gonna see sparkly stuff and monsters!" Sh-shoo-Mabel said energetically. Until now, they still didn't know I was Bill. (Y/N) was also  ~~really pretty~~  pretty good at keeping secrets. We quickly finished eating and we set off on our journey.  
  
 *Time Skip* AT le cave~  
  
        "AWESOME!" Mabel shouted as she looked at the crystals. Dipper kept muttering to himself while looking at the journal. Y' know, I'm letting you in on a secret. Ever since I started staying with (Y/N), I didn't bother about the journals anymore.

  
        "It's still very weird. It says here that there are monsters here," Dipper said to (Y/N).

  
        "Perhaps they left. You know, they might come back. So I think we should leave know, eh?" she told him fidgeting a bit with her  ~~ever so perfect~~  hair.

  
        "But we just got here," Mabel whined. I could also feel something about the cave. (Y/N) shot me a glance and as if she was speaking, she pointed to her head. I read her mind. Seriously, this girl is awesome. She knows how to speak with her mind.

  
        'Monsters. I sense monsters. We need to drive the twins away from this place. It ain't safe,' she thought.

  
        "Maybe we should leave," I said. We all started to walk away and went back to the shack. The twins went inside.

  
        "Hey (N/N), aren't you coming in?" Mabel asked. (Y/N) shook her head and said,"Will and I are going somewhere." I knew where she was pertaining to.

  
        "Yup. I was gonna go on a date with her. Would you guys mind?" I saw (Y/N) blush and I smirked. The two said something like 'be safe' and 'have fun' so we went off. We walked back to the cave. She pulled out her [lipstick](http://ancientpoint.com/inf/15299-antique_japanese_art_deco_period_sterling_silver_woman_lipstick_holder_mirror.html) (A/N: pretend it's the lipstick tube itself) and pressed the stone as she separated the cap. It transformed into a [sword](http://imgarcade.com/1/silver-greek-sword/) with some magical words and runes carved into it. 

  
        "Watch our for any disturbance. I sense monsters already," she said. Her boots clicked on the rough flooring of the cave as she moved about. Suddenly, growls could be heard.

  
        "Schist. Chimeras. At least two, I think," she said silently. She readied her sword and stood back to back with me. "They're following my scent, so I had to keep the twins away."

  
        The chimeras appeared and there were two. "One for me and one for you," I said a bit cheerily and (Y/N) just grunted.

  
        "Let's just get this over with," she said as she charged at one. I took the other. Luck was on our side and we easily defeated them. Then, as if to sense our sudden happiness...

  
        "Maybe I should have burnt all my food today as offering to Tyche," (Y/N) said glumly as she saw four more. "Also to the Fates."

  
        "You deal with this a lot?" I asked her. She got in a fighting stance and I saw she was now holding a [bow and arrow](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/328833210264588913/) with an arrow nocked. "Let's hope Lady Artemis will give me luck for using silver. Good thing Lady Hecaté also likes the color. And yes, nearly everyday," she said.

  
        "Silver?!" I asked. "Gold please!" She just laughed at me before shooting the arrow. It was a funny scene, you know. Ancient and high-tech meet. She was using arrows while I had a ray gun at hand. We'd make an awesome pair! You didn't read that.

  
        "High-five, bro!" she shouted as she gave me a high five. But suddenly, the chimera behind her rose.

  
        "Look out!" I screamed as I shoved her behind me and I blocked the snake head with my cane. I heard her scramble behind me and the next thing I knew, she was under the monster holding a dagger to its stomach. The monster exploded into dust. She sat up and coughed.

  
        "Urgh. Monster dust," she said as she brushed herself off. She put her dagger back in its hilt. I kneeled down and embraced her, never letting go.

  
        "Don't ever do that. Never. Again. I don't want to lose you," I said as I buried my head in the crook of her neck. She pat my back a bit. I felt a tear escape my eye. I didn't know why, but something about that nearly fatal attack on her made me realize how much she meant to me.

  
        "Aww, Billy, don't cwy," she said a bit teasingly. After what seemed like forever, I pulled back and flicked her forehead. She rubbed it while grinning.

  
        "Pretend that never happened," I said.

  
        "Fine, Mr. Grumpy," she said teasingly.

  
        "I'm not grumpy," I said while I ruffled her hair. We stood up and started to walk out of the cave. I, once again, interlaced our fingers. She didn't object this time. She even pecked my cheek, which made me blush.

  
        "Thanks, prince charming."

  
        "Don't call me that."

  
        "Now you know how I feel."  
  
        Together, we walked towards the sunset.  
  
        Cliché, right?


	8. The Chapter That Doesn't Have A Proper Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've fixed the names of Stan and Fordsie like I've done in other places with this story posted because there were a lot of people that had...issues with it

EHMEYGEDS!!! ME IS ON ADRENALINE!!!  
  
Oh, BTW...disclaimer~ I'm still threatening Bill by putting his [picture](http://doddlefur.deviantart.com/art/kid-cipher-i-made-my-own-AU-im-sorry-489657439) here. (I seriously gotta thank the person who drew this.)

  
Bill: *rocking back and forth wth knees to chest, hugging himself* someone help me, I beg of you...someone...please!

  
Me: HAHAHAHA pretending no one heard that hihihi

  
Mabel: PJHPGF4evah doesn't own the characters in her stories. But seriously sis, Bill seems...frightened?

  
Dipper: I can't believe I'm feeling bad about Bill...

  
Bill: *squeak* please...have...mer-mercy...no more of the...photos...please...

  
Me: Because of that, we'll have MORE!

  
Bill: STOOOOOOP!!!

  
Me: Hey, you should feel honored! I have a pet dog, and I named him Bill! His full name is Bill Dipper Will Percy Anubis Max-Ernest *continues saying names*

  
Stan: Just carry on with the story!

  
Me: *hmph* Fine...

  
  
Bill's P.o.V.  
  
I didn't know why I hugged her that day, but it felt... _right_?  
  
        Actually, it has already been a week after that incident. I've been watching over her more intently, even when she's asleep. I know some of you might say it's creepy, but what's your point? I've been going on, what was that again--dates?-- with her but she denies they are dates. I find it rather weird though, suddenly being  _romantically-attached_ to a mortal. Or half-mortal. Or whatever.  
  
        Even now, as you are reading this, I'm watching her as she throws water balloons at Pine Tree and Shooting Star while Stanley watched them. They still don't know the deal. They were running around when (Y/N) got splashed with one. I couldn't help but laugh. So, they saw me.  
  
        "Ohmygosh, (Y/N), your boyfriend is here!" Shooting Star said as she poked (Y/N). I walked towards them, chuckling as (Y/N) tried drying her hair.

  
        "Sup, B-Will!" she said, a bit panicked because she nearly gave away my name. 

  
        "The sky is up, as you always say," I said and she giggled while standing up. "Oh, by the way, can I steal her for a while?" I asked P-Dipper and Shoo-Mabel (she forced me to call them by their names).

  
        "Sure thing!" Mabel said and Dipper just gave a nod. (Y/N) walked beside me, away from the shack.

  
        "Lemme dry you up," I said as I flicked my wrist. She chuckled a bit and smiled.

  
        "You do know I could've done that, didn't you?" she said in her heart warming voice. Wait, what?! See?! I'm starting to l-lio-la-lov-lob-oh right- _love_ a human. We started to walk towards the diner. We've seriously gotten used to going there together. We ordered coffee and sat at a chair.

  
        "Sooooooo, there must be some reason why you suddenly took me away. What's it?" she asked. I seriously have NOT thought of that. Perhaps I was really letting this whole relationship get into my mind. The irony -_-.

  
        "Nothing," I said as I took a sip of my coffee. She narrowed her eyes on me.

  
        "You've been doing this lately, Cipher. Have you got another trick up your sleeve?" she asked suspiciously.

  
        "I swear on the... River Styx was that?...that I have no tricks up my sleeve," I replied with a smile. I read her mind and saw that she was about to press the matter but let it go (see what I did there?~).

  
        "Fine, I'll let this one-" she cut off her words as we heard a helicopter. "What's happening?" she said as she ran outside and I followed. We saw that government cars were going towards the direction of the Mystery Shack. I teleported us there, just behind the bushes. When we saw what was happening, she gasped. Stan was in handcuffs, and they were forcing the twins into a car. I felt a slight tremor and we saw a slight change in the aura color of the surroundings.  
  
        It couldn't be happening...  
  
        The portal was once more activated.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

 

I don't own any of the characters~

Dipper: *the Voice-Over voice* On with the story!

Me: *smashes laptop on him* AAAAAAAAAAH!!! IMPOSTOR!!! DIE!!!

Dipper: *back to normal voice* *weak voice* Why do they always think that?

Me: 0.0 MEDIC PLEASE! Not anyone related to Apollo!

Apollo cabin and Apollo: Awwww, why?

Me: BTW Pic ain't mine!

Bill's P.o.V.

This was bad. Real bad. Really really really really bad.

    As you would think, I started on the wrong foot with Stanford, (Y/N)'s dad. If Stanley reopened the portal...he'd be able to get out of that futuristic universe! Meaning he'd hunt me down. Meaning he'd keep me away from (Y/N)! I don't even care about my plans...I need to make it up to him! I don't want to lose (Y/N)!

    "We need to go inside. I need to check the place," (Y/N) said. Before she could go out into the open, I grabbed her arm.

        "Have you lost your mind?! There are officers there! I'll just teleport us," I whisper-yelled. She just bowed her head down, a bit embarrassed.

        "I could've been invisible," she said before I teleported us inside the shack in her room. 

        "How come the officers didn't check your room?" I asked her.

        "Ehem, mister. You're with a daughter of magic. 'Course we have our ways!" she said as she made sure the door was locked. She checked the room if there was anything out of place. She seemed to find none.

        

        "Let's check the attic. I think they invaded that already," she said as she opened some kind of hatch and pressed in a code. "Never tell anyone about this. Actually, it's not really a bad secret, but...never mind." The wall we were facing suddenly opened and we went inside. Two torches suddenly appeared in (Y/N)'s hands, each with brightish darkish green flames (hey don't judge! They're magic, how can I tell?!). "Thanks Mom," (Y/N) silently said. "Let's go," she said louder this time.

        

        We walked through corridors and stuff. "Where do these corridors lead?" I asked her. Even I didn't know about it. She seemed to read my mind.

        

        "This secret passageway is under the whole town and lots more of places. You wouldn't be able to see it because it's protected with ancient magic. There used to be... _something_ here that I'm not allowed to say. It's weird we didn't get lost," she said. We climbed a few flights of stairs and she leaned against a wall, ear flat on it.

        "It seems like they left the room," she said as she once more felt the wall and pressed a panel. "I don't even know how it still operates...just like what Hazel said." The wall parted and closed as we went through. (A/N: Clue: PJO Book 4)

        "Waddles! C'mere, you poor pig," she beckoned over to the pig. I looked around the room. It was the twins' room. Waddles oinked and scuttled over to (Y/N). "You need to stay here for a moment. Sorry," she told the pig who I am sure did not understand what she said. It went over to Sho-Mabel's bed and lay there. "Good pig," (Y/N) muttered. I looked out the window to find that the officers were leaving.

        "Hey, (Y/N), look at this," I said and she rushed over. I went to the side a bit so she could see better from the window. Even from our distance, I could smell her fragrant hair. 'Wait, Bill! What are you thinking of at this kind of time?!' I thought to myself.

        "BILL!" she shouted, which snapped me out of my thoughts. She was already at the door. "Uncle Stan won't like this, but I need to go to the portal. Schiiiiiiiiist. you're coming with me whether we all like it or not." She pulled the door open and we ran downstairs. She stopped in front of the machine. She did a spell and broke the whole thing, leading to narrow stairs.

        "Greeeeaaaat, no one will suspect a thing," I said mockingly as we went to the stairs. She rolled her eyes and did another spell, which fixed the whole thing as if nothing happened. 

        "You think I didn't know that?" she also said mockingly, punching my shoulder lightly. "We have a humanity to save!"

         We ran into the elevator and she looked at the symbols. "Hey Bill. You know Stan more than I do. What alchemy stuff do you think he'll choose?" she said as I looked at it. I punched in the four symbols that looked most appealing and the elevator door opened.

        "Nice work!" she high-fived me as the door closed. Good thing the ride was quick. It would have gone awkward. Just when we stepped out of the door, gravity failed. I caught her before she could hit the pipes above our heads.

        "Thanks," she said as it returned to normal. "I guess flying powers have perks." We ran to the desk and (Y/N) halted right in front of it.

        "What's wrong?" I asked her. 

        She sighed before speaking. "It's just that...well...the Pines hate you and all, and I'm here, a Pines, bringing you right in front of Dad's biggest discovery or invention. They might kill me and you," she gave a nervous laugh. "But anyway, its now or never."

        "Wait, how do you know so much about the portal?" I asked her.

        "Even when I was asleep for thirty years, I remembered everything Lady Hecaté told me," she said while looking at the two journals she laid out. She grunted. "I hope Uncle's got a photoco-" she stopped when we heard voices and quickly closed the journals. "Hide!" she whisper yelled.

        "I don't understand! Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" I heard Quest-Soos say.

        "It's just like that bunker in the woods," Dipper said. They got closer and closer to us. (Y/N) mouthed something like 'Let's show ourselves' or something. I also heard Sh- Mabel speak. So just the three of them. We went out of out hiding place. The three nearly screamed but (Y/N) silenced them with some technique. Oh, not technique. She just said 'it's us.' 

        "What are you two doing here?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

        "To stop this thing or whatevs, duh," (Y/N) said.

        "Why is William with you?" Mabel asked.

        "We just happened to be together when this ruckus began," I said. Dipper began looking around and gasped. We rushed over to him.

        "It can't be...it's impossible. Other two journals?! All this time, all this time, Stan had them!" he shouted angrily.

        "Man chill! I-just don't freak out and stuff! It'll make things more difficult!" (Y/N) said trying to calm him down. He kicked on of the metal cabinets in frustration.

        "Then why would he have those journals?!" Dipper shouted again.

        "Maybe he's the author!" Soos said.

        "Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake I.D.s is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" Dipper theorized angrily. 

        "Oh boy," (Y/N) muttered. 'If Dipper turns against Stan, everything will turn out badly. This machine wasn't really created for bad intentions,' she told me telepathically. Dipper flipped through the pages of the three journals and stopped on the page of the codes. He shone a UV light over the combined pages. The three gasped, and (Y/N) shook her head vigorously, as if to imply that it  _was_ true, but not fully. They read the invisible ink and when they were done, they glanced at the timer.

        "It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!" Soos exclaimed.

        "The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" Dipper shouted and they ran inside. (Y/N) was frozen for a bit, then suddenly she looked at me.

        Then suddenly, realization dawned on (Y/N)'s face. "We can't let them shut it down! We have to stop them!" she shouted. Suddenly, the elevator door opened and Stanley came out. (Y/N) ran to his side.

        "WE NEED TO STOP THEM!" (Y/N) screamed. She grabbed my hand and ran behind Stan. Dipper was about to press the shut down button but luckily, Stan busted right in.

        "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" he screamed. (Y/N) seemed like she was about to faint. Stan panted as the three stared at him.

        "Dipper, just back away from the button, please. Hear Stan out," (Y/N) said in her most soothing voice. Even Stan seemed surprise with (Y/N).

        "Yes...please don't press that shut down button. You gotta trust me!" Stan told Dipper.

        "And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste! After you lied to us all summer! I don't even know who you are?!" Dipper shouted at Stan. (Y/N) started to tear up.

        "I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on. If you just let me explain-" he stopped speaking when his watch beeped.

        "Guys! BRACE YOURSELVES!" (Y/N) shouted at them. Everything started to float. (Y/N) 'swam' through the air, trying to reach the shut down button to close it. "Look out!" I shouted and she ducked just before a block hit her. She beamed at me and shouted ,"Thanks!"

        Everything turned into ruckus. We hit random places and even if I could float, losing gravity doesn't help. I saw Shooti-okay! Mabel's feet got stuck with a wire.

        "Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" Dipper ordered Mabel.

        "No!" Stanley dove to push Mabel away but Soos caught him. I tried to pull Soos away from Stan but failed. 'Man, the guy's strong,' I thought.

        "Dipper, don't!" (Y/N) screamed but Dipper had already joined Soos to stop Stan. "Mabel! Please don't! DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON!" I continued trying to free Stan while (Y/N) tried reaching for Mabel. Stan kept begging Mabel to not press it. Mabel started to cry and I even felt sorry for the kid. Her mind was probably messed up on who to trust.

        Just then, another anomaly happened and we were hit backwards, crashing at the far side of the room. Only Mabel was near the portal. She nearly pressed the button but Stan started talking. Dipper continued to tell her to shut it down. But then, nearly everything stopped when we heard (Y/N) cry.

        "Mabel, please. How would y-you feel if you had a chance to see your dad again...but the decision is not on your hands. It's on the person who needs to decide whether or not they close the portal or not...Mabel! Hear me out as a sister! I'm begging you! Trade it for my life or anything, but I need that portal going."

10 seconds left.

        

        "Mabel, that thing can destroy the universe! It'll kill us all!" Dipper shouted.

        "Look into my eyes Mabel. Do you really think I'm a bad guy?" Stan asked her. (Y/N) cried, which was unlike her. Always fierce and happy.

        "Mabel, please! I'll give my life or everything! My identity, or whatever! You gotta keep the portal running! Please trust Stan!" (Y/N) shouted as her tears continued to flow.

        "Grunkle Stan, I trust you," Mabel said as she let go of the shut down button.

        "Mabel, are you crazy?! We're all gonna-"

        1

        Screams filled the air. Pure whiteness filled the air for a few moments, while the others floated around blindly. Even for a millennia old demon, it was a bit much to comprehend. Then it all ended and we all fell on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head slightly. (Y/N) was already running towards me. I guess ADHD had its perks.

        "You alright, Bill?" she asked in a hushed voice. I nodded. Just then, a man walked out of the portal. He's hand fit the hand in the journal. He picked it up and put it in his coat pocket.

        "No...he's...back?" I asked myself, trying to check if I was still intact.

        "Dad..." (Y/N) whispered.

        "Wha- who is that?" Dipper asked.

        "The author of the journals," Stanley said as the guy took of his goggles. "My brother." (Pretend Soos never fainted)

        The others' mouths were hanging open. (Y/N) stood up quickly, and so did Stan.

        "Long time no see, Dad!" (Y/N) said enthusiastically even if tears were still brimming her eyes. The others looked even more shocked. Then even more shocked when Stanford took the gun on his back and pointed it directly at (Y/N), making her looked shocked.

 

How heart-warming. His first words to her were: "I sense Cipher."


	10. The Family Reunion I Left

Can anyone do the disclaimer please? 'M too lazzzzy  
Stanley: I'll do it! This kid doesn't own us. End of story! Also, why don't you folks come down to the Mystery Shack! We've got-  
Me: Thank you, Grunkle Stan! Or in the reader's case, Uncle Stan! Thank you for reading and surviving my annoying cliffhangers! Love you all! Pic is not mine! 

(Y/N)'s P.o.V.

 

"I sense Cipher."

 

        That heart-breaking feeling came to me. After I cast aside the fact that this machine might destroy the universe just to bring him back, that's what Dad tells me?! Couldn't it have been 'Hi' or something?!

        "Thirty years, Dad, and that's what you tell me?! I risked the universe!" I said angrily.

 

        "You won't hurt her. Not on my watch," Bill said, who was now in front of me.

        "Wha-how, how do you have a body?!" Stanford asked. Bill disregard his question and spread his arms wide protectively.

        "If you dare hurt her, I will personally get you stuck in the Mindscape," he retorted angrily.

        "Bill, calm down," I told him. 

        "Trust no one...I see now (Y/N). You were with Bill all along!" Dipper shouted.

        "Says the guy who also made a deal with me!" Bill shouted back, now facing Dipper. Stanley lowered his gun and looked between me and Dipper.

        "Stanley! What's happened here?! For all I know, I told you never to open the portal!" Dad shouted at Uncle angrily. 

        "Stanley?!" Dipper demanded. "You told us your name was STANFORD!"

        "You stole my identity?!"

        "So what now, where all gonna fight?!" Mabel shouted. "People! Have you really no shame?!" The others were all silent. It was unlike Mabel to get angry.

        Da-no...Stanford sighed. "Perhaps we have introductions first. As Stanley said, I'm the author. Also, we're twin brothers. Stanford Pines," he said. Dipper ran to him. "I have so much to ask," he said in a daze.

        "I'm Soos, umm, other Mr. Pines," Soos said.

        "Much better," Mabel said with smile. Stanley faced Uncle and said, "I guess it couldn't be helped. That portal will open again, anyway. I actually wanted to see my family again." They hugged a bit and Mabel walked up to them and said,"Group hug!" Even Soos joined in. 

 

        While they were having their moment, I grabbed Bill's hand and silently dashed, mist swirling around us masking our disappearance.

        "Stanford's a jerk. He shouldn't have been like that to you," Bill told me once we were out of the room. I just shook my head.

        "Nah, it's fine. Other demigods have had worse," I told him. "I have a family back at camp, anyways. And also, I have my friend here," I said while nudging him with my elbow, making him laugh silently.

        "I guess my stay with them is over. They're all mad at me. Even Dipper was," I said silently, a single tear escaping each of my eyes. I wiped it away quickly. 'They're not worth it,' I thought.

        "So, what are you gonna do now?" Bill asked as we entered my room. I opened my satchel and took out the journal. I destroyed the lock and put it back in the satchel.

        "I'm leaving the Shack. I have a special tent here anyway," I said patting my satchel as I slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my necklace and threw it to the floor. "The journal might come in handy, so I destroyed the lock because that's the key," I said, pointing to the crown key. I removed the boards covering the windows and opened it. I also removed the other boards covering it from outside.

        "Gonna come?" I asked Bill as I stepped out. Bill was being unusually silent, I noticed. He also stepped out the window and I scribbled a quick note saying 'ME ISH LEAVING. BYE SHACK AND PEEPS! (Y/N) IS OUT!' I laughed at my weird style. I went back into the room and put it at the table. I scrambled out the window when I heard footsteps.

        "Are you sure you're gonna do this?" Bill asked me. 

        "Uh-huh. No doubts, mister. This girl is leaving," I said while we ran into the night. I wasn't the one to stick around a place after being rejected. Bill just sighed as he ran beside me.

        "Do you have any idea where we're going?" I stopped in my tracks and he did too. We were both grinning.

        "Absolutely none." We laughed and walked. He took my hand again 'cause it's become a habit of his. I seriously had no right idea in my mind. Everything was messed up, and my already messed up life was even more messed up now. We went to the woods and set the tent there.

        "And are we gonna fit in there?" he asked raising a brow at me.

        "Tut tut. Have you forgotten I'm a daughter of magic? Take a look inside." It was complete with everything, just like a Hunter's tent.

        "Are you sure you're not gonna regret leaving your family?" he asked me again as we sat inside.

        "Absolutely sure!" I piped. But then again, I whispered to myself,"Absolutely not."

 

        Little did I know, Dad was already regretting how he acted.


	11. Regrets and Regrets and Regrets and Regrets etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the twins forgot to realize that (Y/N) was their aunt...
> 
> *facepalms*

(WHY THE HELL AM I LOOKING FOR STANFORD X READER FICS OH MY GLOBBBBB)

 

I don't own any of the characters~ All rightfully belong to either Alex Hirsch (GF) or Rick Riordan (PJO/HoO)

Hallo! Sorry 'bout the crappiness of the earliest chapter...I wasn't actually thinking of what I was gonna type.

So far here's the thing: You ran away from the shack because they found out about your deal (naturally, why else would you be with Bill?), Fordsie hurt you emotionally, and our minds are still messed up. Technically, it means you weren't thinking straight. There! That about sums it up!

Stanford: WHY?! WHY DID I HURT HER?! 

Me: OA man...anyway I don't own the characters in my stories. Thank you, buh-bye!

 

STANFORD'S P.o.V. 

 

        When they stopped hugging me, I said," Maybe I  _was_ a bit harsh on (Y/N)...where is she anyway?"

        They all stared at each other. "We didn't notice, Great Uncle Ford...I thought she was part of the group hug," Mabel said.

        "Stanley, where's her room?" I asked him quickly. 'Dummy! It's been thirty years and that's what you tell her?!' I thought. Stanley  motioned us over and we ran back up with him. When we arrived at her room, which used to be mine, I knocked softly. I only heard the soft rusting of the wind.

        "(Y/N)?" I called. No response. I slowly pushed the door open. No one was inside, and the window was open. We all went inside and began to look around.

        "What's this...wait, (Y/N)!" Mabel shouted. We rushed over to her and I took the note from her hand. 

        " _ME ISH LEAVING. BYE SHACK AND PEEPS! (Y/N) IS OUT!_ " I read to them. Dipper looked around and picked up something from the floor.

        "Isn't this hers?" he asked, holding up a key necklace. I gasped.

        "Oh no...no, no. Why did I even- I wasn't thinking straight! No matter if she made a deal with that demon, she's my daughter! I shoul-thirty years and that's what I tell her!" I said, putting my face to my hands as I sunk to the floor.

        

        "I also feel bad about snapping at her about Bill. She may have had some reason," Dipper said.

        "My mind feels like it's gonna explode," Mabel said. Stanley sat beside me and patted my back.

        "We'll find her, poindexter. We'll get (Y/N) back," he said reassuringly. I looked up to them and I saw them all smiling genuinely. "How 'bout we look for her first thing in the morning?" 

        "Sounds great to us!" Mabel shouted, looking at Dipper and Soos as they both nodded.

        "What do you say, Ford?" Stanley asked me.

        "Sure," I told them with a weak smile.

        "I would totally throw a party now, but (Y/N)'s not here," Mabel said. "When she's back, we'll throw you a welcome party, Great Uncle Ford!" I smiled at them.

        "But seriously...can I ask you about the journals?" Dipper suddenly asked. I laughed a bit.

        "Maybe next time, next time kid," I said ruffling his hair.

 

        Welcome back, present time.

\-----------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         Guys...this is gonna be crappy from this point on. I swear, it's gonna be so weird...well not really but...LET THE REAL ACTION BEGIN!!!


	12. Dream Stuff and Another Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BASICALLY A BINGE UPLOAD since the story is already finished and I was just unable to publish it here 
> 
> SORRRRRY

LOL I love this pic...but I'm not pertaining to Alex Hirsch in this one~  
Anyhow, I haven't been torturing Bill for a long time, and I seriously don't plan to...  
Pic ain't mine, though the picture is kinda relevant...just don't think 'it' is Hirsch...  
I've got big plans for this thing, baby! DISCLAIMER!  
Gideon: Well hello there folks! Unfortunately, I'm still in jail so I can't join in the 'fun.'   
Me: Someone take him away please -_-  
Mabel: On it! *inside human-sized hamsterball* *runs like there's no tomorrow* One, two, three, KA-BAM! *hits Gideon*  
Gideon: *screams as he shoots up the sky* I'LL GET YOU BACK! I'LL GET MY REVEEEEEEEENGE!  
Me: High-five Mabel! *high-fives through hamsterball*  
Mabel: Anytime sis, anytime~  
  
(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
         _"I can give you what you want, kid. I can and will, just make the deal," a voice said in the darkness. Everything was black._

  
         _"Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted at the darkness. A low cackle could be heard._

  
         _"I'm your worst nightmare, kid. Just make the deal. I change your life to the way you wanted it to be: normal, peaceful, fun and exciting but not deadly at every corner. You just have to give me something...special," the voice replied. I could make out the figure of a throne; high and mighty. I couldn't see if anyone was seated._

         _"I'm not signing that deal. Never," I said through gritted teeth._

  
         _"Very well then...face your worst nightmares," the voice replied darkly. Suddenly, the place I was in changed and I saw both camps on fire. A lot of people were dead. Blood covered the flame-frolicked soil. I saw hundreds of monsters, and a giant crevice leading to Tartarus was open. Screams filled the air. I tried to move but couldn't. Then suddenly, a crack started to form beneath me. I started calling for help, but it seemed like the people who could here me needed my help. I still couldn't move as it got wider and wider and I fell in._

_"Welcome to Tartarus, godling," a dark, hollow voice said, followed by mad cackling._

  
        "WAKE UP!" someone shouted and I sat up. I nearly hit Bill who was holding me firmly by the shoulders. I was breathing rapidly. 

  
        "Wh-wha-what's *gasp* happe-*gasp*ning?" I asked in a slightly panicked voice. With no answer and warning, he engulfed me in a hug.

  
        "Thank the heavens your fine," he muttered through my hair. "Your screams woke me up." He slowly released me. "Were you having a nightmare? I nearly went into your mind to clear things up," he spoke.

  
        "I-I'm fine. Just the usual demigod dreams. Y'know, all nightmarish and stuff," I replied even though my heart was still beating rapidly. I decided to not discuss the dream so it wouldn't worry Bill. I was glad he didn't press the matter. I got up to make us some breakfast.

  
        "Wait, didn't you say my screams 'woke you up'?" I asked him. He stared at me as if the answer was obvious.

  
        "Duh! I'm in a human body. Technically, I'm restricted to stuff humans need. And that includes sleep," he said. I laughed a bit.

  
        "And that's why we're both gonna eat~"

  
*Time Skip*  
  
        "Fine!" Bill huffed as I forced him to put on a hoodie. He changed from his dress shirt with a yellow vest and wore the hoodie.

  
        "At least it's yellow. I could've made it pink. Or worse, silver," I teased. He just glared at me slightly. I made him wear jeans too, with a pair high cut black sneakers. "You look adorable," I said as I ruffled his hair. He just huffed more and pouted as he put his hands inside the hoodie pockets. I wore a simple outfit that was mainly just (whatever y'e want). "Let's go!"

  
        Naturally, I would prefer staying at the tent. But, well, I wanted to walk around town. We walked pass the usual places. Everything was normal until I started seeing black triangle stuff. 

  
        "Are you alright?" Bill asked me, looking concerned. "You keep looking around."

  
        "The Pines might go looking for us," my answer was true, but the real reason I was antsy was because of that black isosceles. Bill just shrugged. "Whatever you say."

  
        We kept on walking around for no apparent reason. We went to the arcade to have some fun. Bill even saw himself at a [game](http://ballsack100.deviantart.com/art/Gravity-Falls-Secret-Bill-Cypher-In-Episode-424069566). "I am NOT green!" he exclaimed angrily and I laughed. We had fun and all that. It seemed almost as if we were on a  _date_.  
          
*Time Skip* Nearly Late Afternoon

  
        "Heck, I didn't know it was this fun," Bill said as we sat in one of the park benches. I chuckled a bit.

  
        "It is nice for me too. I've been quite used to monsters chasing me whenever I go out of camp." Suddenly, a low growl could be heard.  
        "Right on cue. I'll go finish that sucker up," Bill said while flashing me a grin.

  
        "Hellhound," I muttered to myself, even chuckling a bit. Maybe the town was so weird that monsters couldn't smell demigods so easily. Then out of the blue, I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and saw Soos and the others. 'Uh-oh...' I thought. I was about to go to Bill when everything slowed down and turned black and white.

  
        "Wait, what?" I asked no one in particular. "If Bill isn't around..."

  
        "Well, well. If it isn't the one Cipher calls  _princess_ ," a black triangle said. It was the one I saw the whole day. Up close, I saw it had a dark cape around it, a blood red ruby clasp holding it in place. It held a close resemblance to Bill's triangular form, but something about this one would give anything the creepy vibes.

  
        "Who are you?" I asked it. It gave a low dark chuckle. "You gave me that dream, didn't you?"

  
        "Correct, Pines. I am still offering you the deal," it said in a dark, hollow voice. It thrust out its hand and it burnt with dark purple fire.

  
        "You didn't answer my question," I glared at it. 

  
        "And I prefer not to. I see your friend is coming, so I must go. See you around, (Y/N) Pines," it said before dark mist swirled around it, rattling everything. It an instant, it vanished and everything went back to normal. I saw Bill almost near me, while Soos and the others were dashing towards me.

  
        "Let's go!" I shouted at Bill and I took his hand as we ran away from the park. He teleported us back to the tent, a few moments before the others stood in our spot.

  
        "Turns out it was just a normal dog," Bill said when we arrived at our little camp. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me as he noticed I was pale.

  
        "Nothing...nothing to worry about. Maybe I was just scared they might catch us," I lied. Maybe I  _did_ want to go back to the shack, but I'd never admit. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

  
        "You sure?" Bill pressed on, sitting beside me as he rubbed circles in my back.

  
        "I think I'm hallucinating already. Anyway, I've had enough adventure for one day," I told him as he stared at me with a rather concerned expression. Am I getting attached to this dream demon? I hope not...

  
        Soon, night came in and we both slept. I tried to be comfortable...  
          
        However, I was far from comfortable, since I knew something else was  _watching me_.


	13. Worse Than A Nightmare

I, PJHPGF4evah, solemnly swear that  ~~I am up to no good~~  I do not own the characters in my stories.  
George: Touché, sis  
Me: o.0 When did you get here?  
George: I'll be on my way...BYE!  
Me: Okaaay, let's get on with this...Pic ain't mine :3

IT'S MOTHER ELENTORIIIIIII'S  
(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
         _"Stubborn now, aren't you?" that voice said again._

  
         _"You darn isosceles monster, show yourself!" I shouted at the darkness. It just laughed humorlessly at me. Suddenly, the black triangle appeared. "What do you want with me?" I asked through gritted teeth._

  
         _"Nothing much. I just need you to sign the deal so I can be on my way!" it answered._

  
         _"Fat chance, demon. No way," I said stubbornly._

  
         _"You'll soon change your mind," it said darkly as it faded away. I was once again met with the nightmares. Tartarus himself, both camps destroyed, Gaea and the Titans returning, everyone I care for dead. But the worst I saw so far was this._

  
         _"_ _Lou Ellen...please...don't," I mumbled. She continued pointing her sword at me. Her eyes were dark, solid black, unlike her normal eyes. "I don't want to...," I said._

  
         _"You cannot live, (Y/N) Pines. You are a hindrance in the balance of magic," she said in a voice that wasn't hers. All the dead bodies rose and approached me. They began chanting something I couldn't understand. All I heard was screams filling the humid air. Then..._

  
         _"(Y/N)!" someone said as that someone grabbed my hand. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't quite place out who it was...but I knew it was a guy._

  
         _"Come on!" he shouted as said someone ran, dragging me with him. When the blood-red darkness was relieved, I was met with a maze...no not maze...lots of doors. "Glad I got you out of there. Wake up now," the man's face was blurred, but I knew that I should know who that was. Everything started to fade._  
  
        I woke up and quickly sat up. I looked around and saw Bill, lying beside me, one hand touching my forehead, the other grasping my hand. When I saw it, naturally I blushed. Suddenly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

  
        "Man...your dream was so messed up. You wouldn't wake up so...well, I had to...you know," he pointed to my head. I mumbled a small thanks, bringing my knees to my chest.

  
        "You alright?" Bill asked me, rubbing my back. I nodded a bit. "That nightmare...I swear it wasn't me. Who was that girl, the one pointing a sword at you?"

  
        "My half-sister...a very good friend of mine. She wasn't herself in the dream," I told him, breathing shakily. I was about to get a pony tail to tie my hair, but when I reached out, I saw my right ring finger had an obsidian ring.

  
         _"Don't forget,"_ the voice seemed to whisper to me. I ignored it and grabbed a pony tail and tied my hair anyway.

  
        "Is it fine if we just stay here? I don't really wanna go out," I told Bill and he nodded. He seemed like he was trying to read my mind, but he utterly failed. I didn't think much when I was around Bill...remembering he could read thoughts and notbecausemymindisblankbecausehelookscute andnowI'mgonnakillyouforreadingthis.

  
        "Can you make something to eat...I'm...hungry," Bill said in a way that he seemed ashamed to admit. I laughed at him and poked his cheek. "Fine," I said with a grin.

  
        "Actually, you don't need to cook. I was just messing with you," he snapped his fingers and the table was full of food. "Dig in!"   
  
*Time Skip*  
  
        The day was surprisingly uneventful. Even at the forest, no monsters attacked. But I wasn't looking forward to the evening. Bill lay down on his cot, just beside mine. I took out a notebook and started writing randomly. I didn't know what I was writing, and I felt as if I was subconscious . I didn't notice Bill sat beside me, until he grabbed the notebook from me. He stared wide-eyed at it.

  
        "(Y/N)...where did you see this?" he asked me frantically. I looked at my notebook and saw I had drew the black triangle.

  
        "Uh...somewhere?" I lied. I have seriously noticed his change of attitude towards me. It was as if he was concerned about everything. He paused for a bit, contemplating on what to tell me. After a few moments, he sighed.

  
        "Just...I don't know, stay away from him. I...can't explain further," he said. "Night." He walked over to his cot and I switched of the lights. I drifted away to sleep.

  
         _"It seems like you're no near of considering my offer. I may need to take other measures, godling," that thing said again._

  
         _"What do you mean...other measures? What are you planning?!" I asked it, though I expected no answer. And I was right. It just laughed at me._

  
         _"Would you want to see your beloved camp destroyed? Would you love to see the Pines and your other friend dead? To me, they'd only be a little piece in a speck of the universe. So little," the triangle said, circling around me. I only just noticed now that I was in the throne I saw before. Except I was in chains._

  
         _"What do you want with me anyway?" I asked it through gritted teeth. It floated directly in front of me and suddenly turned into a man. He looked like a duke from the past, wearing all those tailcoats and ribbons and ties. He had jet-black hair and piercing purple eyes._

  
         _"Why would I tell you? Wouldn't that ruin everything," he said with one finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. I tried not to look directly at his eyes, but he forced me to. "Are you enjoying your nightmares?" The images of the nightmares I had flashed back. I bit my lip hard, trying to keep in a whimper or scream._

  
         _"You won't get what you want. You never will," I told him weakly. He let go of me and rose up to full height, staring down at me, giving me all the chills._

  
         _"But I already did,_ princess _." With that, the purple fire burnt in a circle around me, lighting up symbols I didn't quite catch._  
  
        I woke up, surprised I didn't scream. However, I was drenched in cold sweat. I looked at Bill to see he was still fast asleep.   
  
        Gods...  
  
        What just happened?


	14. Going Back and A...

I, PJHPGF4evah, am once again back to bring misery to our human minds! AHAHAHAHAAHHA

  
Me: Don't believe him. That's Bill...taking over my mind and body...typing the story...

  
Bill: Awww, she spoiled you~ Well, I can just erase that memory but let it be!

  
Me: Anyway guys, the pic is irrelevant...I just...can't stop laughing at it xD!

  
Bill: It was annoying to hear laughs inside my head...

  
Me: You mean mine, doofus! If you didn't take over my body, you wouldn't experience that. And also the  _girl thing_...

  
Bill: *shivers* don't remind me...

  
Me: Oh yeah! I don't own the characters in my stories, and also the pic so BUH BYYYE

Bill: I didn't even get to say my line!

 

Bill's P.o.V.

        "We're going back to the shack."

 

        Hi there again! Just so you know, I wasn't the one who said the line above. (Y/N) did.

        Now here's the thing. Ever since I woke up this morning, (Y/N) seemed.. _different_. Something was definitely up, but I couldn't figure it out yet.

        "Are you serious?" I asked her.

        "Definitely serious. But I'm not exactly 'serious.' I'm (Y/N)," she said (A/N: get it?). I didn't quite catch her pun though. We stepped out of the tent and she did a spell that shrunk the tent. She stuffed the now only piece of cloth into her satchel.

        "How much does that thing really contain?" I asked her with a smile. 

        "A lot of books, survival stuff, perhaps an array of weapons and traps. Also a few contraptions, food and water, emergency sup-" I cut her off with a laugh.

        "I should not have asked."

        It was also rather weird for me that Stanford hasn't found us yet, despite Gravity Falls being a small town. It was as if...there was some kind of barrier. I decided not to think much of it. We arrived in no time...because we cheated by teleporting...

        When we arrived, (Y/N) pushed open the door. Red-I mean Wendy-looked up from her magazine and her eyes went wide.

        "Mr. Pines!" she shouted and walked towards us and hugged (Y/N). She hugged back, but for a split second I saw her eyes flashed purple. 'I must be hallucinating...there's no way...,' I thought.

        "Where've you been?" Wendy asked (Y/N). (Y/N) just grinned and said,"Oh, just some place around!" Just then, the Stan twins (A/N: LOL...I can't call them Mystery Twins or Pines Twins...u know why...(Dn'M)) came in, followed by Dipper and Mabel. Soon, Soos came in.

        "(Y/N)!" Ford shouted as he engulfed her in an embrace. Everyone else joined in, except me. They all pulled away after a while. "You still have some explaining to do, (Y/N)," he said, looking between me and (Y/N). (Y/N) laughed nervously.

        "How about we sit down for a while. This is gonna take a long time," (Y/N) said.

        Everyone, even Soos and Wendy, sat down at the living room. (Y/N) sat on the floor, her back to the television. I sat down near her, ignoring Stanford's glares.

        "It's a long story, but I'll just give you the summary. I think only Dad and Uncle know about my identity. I'm a-uh-a...demigod, half-god, half-mortal," she told them. Everyone was silent, especially Dipper and Mabel.

        "I don't believe it," Dipper said with a small chuckle. (Y/N) facepalmed.

        "We get a lot of those. I'm a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. I'm the head-counselor of Cabin 20 at Camp Half-Blood, although right now, one of my half-sisters took over for me. If you don't believe me, I have proof," she said. Suddenly, another Dipper appeared in front of us.

        "Hi there! My name is Dipper Pines," he said, looking at all of us. Dipper's jaw was open wide and so were the others.

        "That one's a Mistform. The Mist is kind of a veil that prevents normal mortals from seeing the other 'stuff.' As a daughter of the goddess of the Mist, we learn how to control it and bend it to our will. Another one is this," she said and the Dipper replica vanished. Now standing in (Y/N)'s place was a pig...no...Waddles?

        "Who's the real one?!" Mabel said looking between the two Waddles-s. (Y/N) changed back and Mabel stared at her. 

        "That's also Mist magic," she said proudly. 

        "Now how about you tell us the thing about you and Cipher here," Ford demanded, narrowing his eyes on me. Just as (Y/N) was about to speak, a hologram thingy appeared right in front of us all. (Y/N) faced it and so did I.

        

        "(Y/N)! How's the-oh, riiiiight," a girl said. The others were staring at the hologram like thingy. 

        

        "Lou...who's-oh gods," a man-horse said. "Since we've called...how about we talk."


	15. A Surprise Call and A Lot Of Convincing

Me:*Laughs* I'm sorry about the irrelevant pictures. My friend made that and posted it on our section group...couldn't stop laughing xD.

  
As I should say, things are pretty much messed up but...*spoiler not shown* Thanks for the comments guys! And the <3's~ I  
Bill: Now can you stop...we have a deal  
Me: No we don't  
Bill: Yes we do  
Me: No we don't   
Bill: Yes we do  
Me: Yes we do  
Bill: No we do- ACK! You got me there!  
Me: As I was about to say before I was IMPOLITELY CUT-OFF was-  
Bill: That she doesn't own any of the characters in the stories. Done!  
Me: HMPH! Don't forget, I'm still your vessel on the physical world.

Anyway...are there any Whovians here??? I don't own the characters, thank you!

 

 

(Y/N)'s P.o.V.

        "I'm sorry for the wrong time of the IM. But since they're your family-right?-it should be fine to talk with them around. How are things going, (Y/N)," Chiron said. I cleared my throat. "Ah yes, pardon me. I am Chiron, activities director of Camp Half-Blood where (Y/N) resides."

        "That tail looks so shiny," Mabel said in a dreamy voice. Chiron chuckled and added, "And yes, as you can see, I am a centaur." Dipper's mouth was still hanging open even if the others have already recovered. Finally he too recovered.

        "Perhaps I can introduce too. This is Dipper, Mabel, Uncle Stanley, my Dad-Stanford-,Soos, Wendy and Bill," I told them, gesturing at each as I mentioned their name.

        "Nice to meet you all, well, kind of. Is this actually 'meeting'? And I suppose things are going well?" Chiron said. I nodded. I didn't mind Dipper asking 'what things?' Just then, Lou Ellen appeared and Chiron went away.

        "(Y/N)!!! When are you coming back? We miss you here!" she said. Will joined her.

        "You better make sure to come back whole here, Pines. Or else, I'll make sure I take your soul back and send you to the infirmary for MONTHS!" he said threateningly. The people behind me just stared at the 'screen.'

        "More pranks when you come back, eh?" the Stolls asked me with their signature grin. "Sure!" I answered. A lot of people joined in on the call, mostly my friends (naturally).

        "Hey! More scheming and building when you get home?" Leo asked. "Definitely," I said.

        "Let's make it rain on the camp when you get back!" Percy said, earning grunts from others. It was quite a ruckus. A heart-warming one though.

        "Sorry about this. It's been a while since anyone went on a quest, so naturally, they kind of-I dunno- want to get in on everything," Annabeth said. "Oh hi there, (Y/N)'s family! Make sure to take care of her, or else," her eyes became a bit stormy, making a few of them gulp behind me. 

        "Hey Annabeth, what's that on your hair?" I asked jokingly. Connor and Travis seemed to get it, so they put a fake spider on the top of her head.

        "Wha-what do you me-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Annabeth ran around screaming 'Get it off!' I had a good laugh and even the others from my side of the call did. When she did get it off, she screamed "YOU'LL REGRET THIS, PINES! YOU TOO STOLLS!"

        Soon enough, the call needed to be cut-off. "Bye guys!" I said waving at them as they did the same. I swiped a hand over the 'screen' and it vanished.

        "Sorry you guys had to see that. I guess they  _did_ miss me," I said facing the others.

        "I still need explanations, lady," Dad said. I sighed and sat back down on the floor.

        "Fine, if you insist," I answered with a huff.

        "How about I take it from here, princess?" Bill said, getting another glare from Dad. "Sure, why not?"

        "Well here's the thing. You see, when she was walking around wandering at the cliff, I saw her. And anyway, we had an 'awkward situation' back there. No need to elaborate on that," he said as I glared a bit at him as he air-quoted the awkward situation. "That night, she made a deal with me. I keep her secret, I stay with her," he said rather enthusiastically.

        "So the whole time, you were only pretending to have a boyfriend?" Mabel asked and suddenly Dad stared hard at me and Bill.

        "What does she mean? BOYFRIEND?!" he asked angrily, trying to suppress his anger. I gave a nervous laugh and bit my lip.

        "You see, uh, Dipper and Mabel caught us together at the diner. Soooooooo, we needed to make up an excuse. Didn't we, 'William'?" I nudged Bill softly, air-quoting the name William.

        "So technically, this pretty much sums it up. You're a daughter of a goddess. You've been sent here on a quest to do something. Bill found out what you were up to and you made a deal with him so he'd keep the secret. In return, he'd stay with you and you'd pretend to be a couple. And now, your dad found out and we still don't know what's gonna happen," Wendy said.

        "Got that right, sis!" I said.

        "So you're moving back here?" Uncle asked and I gave a nod. 

        "Weeeeeeeell, yeah," I replied. Dad sighed.

        "You can have my room. I'll stay in the basement, anyway," he said while rubbing his temples. 

        "Thanks...you know, for letting us stay even if I ran away," I said with a smile. Dad suddenly looked up with his eyebrows raised.

        "Us? You don't mean you're still going to let that demon stay with you?"

        "I'm right here you know."

        "Yeah," I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "A deal's a deal, right?" Dad stared at both of us again, me and Bill now sitting tight beside each other.

        "Kids, how about you all leave for a sec. We've got something to discuss here," Uncle told the others. They hesitantly left. "And no eavesdropping!" he called after them.

        "Cipher, admit it. What do you want with my daughter?" Dad asked Bill, pulling me behind him.

        "I swear, I have nothing against her. No tricks up my sleeve. Just a simple deal," he casually said. "No hard feelings, Fordsie." Dad glared at the mention of the nickname.

        "You hate the Pines family. Why befriend one of us now?" Uncle asked him suspiciously.

        "C'mon. I didn't really hate you. I just love messin' with folks! But I swear, I changed," Bill answered.

        "I can justify," I said while standing beside Bill, smiling at him. Uncle and Dad sighed but gave in.

        "You can share the room with him. But I'm warning you Cipher. If anything bad happens to my daughter and you're the reason behind it, you'll pay for it," Dad glared menacingly at him then left.

        "I wouldn't think of it," Bill called out. "Whoosh. Glad that's over," he said. I giggled a bit.

        "Honestly, I never thought Dad would allow you here. Even Uncle," I said. Suddenly, the world spun a bit. I held my head with my hand. 

        "Hey, are you alright?" Bill asked me, catching me because I fell a bit. I looked up at him.

        "Yeah. I guess the day's events are finally getting to me. I'll just go get some fresh air," I said as I walked out of the shack. I walked straight to the forest. I sat down on a tree stump, clutching my head.

        "I told you I'd get what I want eventually. Your time is passing, princess,"  _he_ said. I looked up and saw he was looming over me. I blinked and suddenly he wasn't there. The dizziness went away and I stood up, looking around.

        Then I felt that weird sensation, as if I wasn't me.

        Something was definitely off.


	16. Add The 'A' To The Pacific...And SOMETHING Else

 

WHAZZUP PEOPLE?! It is I, the most annoying author, that will bring you the next chapter to the epic of you, the heroine! You happy now Bill? *glare*

  
Bill: Yes, yes. Now, how about you try it in Old English~

  
Me: grrrrrrrr ENOUGH! I will take no orders from thee!

  
Bill: AHAHAHAHA GOTCHA

  
Me: *narrows eyes* Shaddup...I'll just get over this. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Now...TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!

  
Bill...STAHP CONTROLLING ME!!!

  
Bill: AHAAHAHAAAHAHAAHAHA

  
Me: *grumpy mode* *evil smile* So you tried to control-

  
Bill: SHUSH!

  
Me: Sorry this is gonna be short!

 

  
Bill's P.o.V.  
  
        (Y/N) came back after a few minutes. I didn't try to follow her into the forest. I let her have some time alone.

  
        "Hallo!" she said as she walked through the room door. I was just floating there in the middle of the room, when she walked in, unusually very cheerful. 

  
        "Whazzup Bill?" she said in another unusual cheerful tone. I narrowed my eyes on her.

  
        "Have you been drinking too much Kool-Aid (hehe, Dakota)?" I asked her upside down but keeping eye contact. She just kept on smiling. 

  
        "Noooope!" she replied. I stood on the floor now. 

  
        "Whatever you say. Let's go to town, I'm bored," I told her, grabbing her hand. She followed me out the shack, earning a couple more glares from Fordsie. Seriously, his eyes could pop out any moment now. We walked to town with no actual purpose.

  
        "So, where d'you wanna go?" she asked me. 

  
        "Nowhere in particular," I told her. We walked into randomness and ended up at the golf place. The place named 'Ye Royal Putt Hutt' (sorry if I'm wrong).

  
        "Wanna play?" she asked me and I smirked at her.

  
        "Sure! If you wanna watch yourself lose. No magic allowed. Deal?" I asked her, putting my hand out which had the blue flame.

  
        "Uh, that's unnecessary, Bill," she said with a laugh. 

  
        "Pfft. Then you'll use your magic. I won't use  _mine_ if you don't use yours. Deal?" I pressed on. She giggled but shook my hand nonetheless.

  
        "Deal," she said as she put on a white visor hat, which came from nowhere. I snapped my fingers and got one too.

  
        "Game on," I said as we both got our equipment. We played and played. She nearly won every hole.

  
        "You're unfair! Are you sure you're not doing anything magical?" I asked her. She just chuckled and shrugged. 

  
        "We made a deal. Why would I?" she asked playfully nudging me with her elbow. It was down to the final hole: the Dutch windmill. As we were about to get in position, a blonde girl interrupted us and went first.

  
        "Excuse me, amateurs. Watch the real master play," she said. (Y/N) clenched her fists beside me.

  
        'The nerve,' I read her mind. 'How about...,' (Y/N) told me telepathically. I nudged her playfully. "You little troublemaker," I whispered. She controlled the ball, and it didn't fall into the hole. Really, I think this girl can be a bully.

  
        "Oh, pity. Can I try, miss?" she asked the Northwest. 'Course I know her! Pacifica Northwest, part of that lying family. She glared at (Y/N) then regained her composure. She went back to her bratty attitude.

  
        "You can try. But I didn't win, which means-" Pacifica stopped short when a congratulations banner went up. 

  
        "Would you look at that!" (Y/N) said innocently. She didn't use magic on this one. Maybe the golf ball peeps liked her. Pacifica's mouth was hanging open with shock. But she quickly regained her composure.

  
        "That was just out of sheer dumb luck. Anyway, since you seem like the princess material, you might consider this," she said as she hand over a paper to (Y/N), which she took. 

  
        "Uhh, thanks?" she said as the girl walked away. I approached her and heard her mutter, "Why does everyone think I'm all princess-y?" I laughed a bit.

  
        "Because you look like one," I said with one finger at her chin, making her look at me. I saw her blush and I pulled away, clearing my throat. "Pretend that never happened."

  
        "Wanna catch lunch?" she asked. I nodded and we walked out of the golf place. We payed for the equipment rental and started walking towards the diner. She stuffed her hat inside her satchel and I made mine disappear.

  
  
        *Time Skip* At The Diner  
  
        "A play, huh," she said while we sat together, looking at the flyer.

  
        "Phantom of the Opera is coming to town. Auditions are accepted," I read. I got an idea I didn't want to share with her. I'll enter her!

  
        "Wait, so they already have actors, but they want to know if anyone wants to join? Well that's nice," she said taking a sip of her drink. "It sounds fun."

  
        "The Northwests organized that, I presume," I said, trying to sound uninterested. She put the flyer in her satchel.  
  
        Well well...looks like someone's gonna perform~  
 


	17. Possibly The Universe's Worst Deal

Gideon: Oh, goodie *laughs* I get to do-

  
Me: In your wildest DREAMS, Gleeful *kicks him out*

 

Bill: It only works when I say it...

  
Gideon: I'LL HAVE MY CHANCE, KAR-

  
Me: DON'T even dare say my name *menacing glare*

So, sorry about that~ As you can see, another irrelevant picture is posted here. Has anyone noticed Mabel in the My Little Pony comics? Or Dipper and Mabel's clothing and many others in Double Rainboom? MEH, I just love MLP

  
Robbie: Yeah right. Enough with your talk and just get on with it.

  
Me: Is that mascara on your eyes?

  
Robbie: It is NOT.

  
Bill: *sighs* This 'dam' author needs to sort out her priorities. Since she's pre-occupied over bullying Robbie, I'll do-

  
Dipper: PJHPGF4evah doesn't own any of the characters.

  
Mabel: She only owns the story!

  
Bill: This day is getting 'better and better' (SARCASM)

  
Me: Merci beaucoup minna! Check [this one](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/385198574354690599/) out xD  
  
(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
        I woke up. Sheesh, I'm already hating that sentence. I stood up from wherever I was because it wasn't my room.

  
        "Where the Hades?" I asked no one in particular. I walked around the place I was in and made a small light. It was full of supplies for potions, witchcraft and stuff. I was in a witch's cave.

  
        "Look who's looking around," someone said and I turned around to find that dam black triangle.

  
        "What do you freaking want with me?" I asked through gritted teeth. Suddenly, he transformed to his human form.

  
        "I just wanted you to make me...this," he said, pointing to a page of an open book. I looked at it and saw...

  
        "Never. What makes you think I'll make the Elixir for you?!" (A/N: Okay, it's not the elixir for immortality. I just kinda like that name. It's for a...different thing *evil smile*) I retorted.

  
        "How about, this?" he said as he snapped his fingers and an IM like thing appeared in front of me. It depicted Camp Half-Blood's destruction. Everyone was suffering.

  
        "How 'bout something simpler?" he said and it changed. Now, it showed the twins, Dad and Uncle, and my other friends here at Gravity Falls. Then it all disappeared. "Aww, is princess crying?" he said as he wiped a tear from my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

  
        "Stay away from me," I said, anger clear in my voice. He chuckled darkly.

  
        "Now you see? If you don't make that for me, I can make your worst nightmares happen," he said. 

  
        "If you're all powerful and stuff, why can't you just do what you want? Why do you need the Elixir to 'solidify' you?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

  
        "Well, you see, I'm imprisoned. I went out of control at some point and now, you're my only vessel to go back to Earth. I have some...unfinished business in here. I'm trapped in another dimension. Even this is using much of my power," he said. "So, will you make the deal, or would you rather watch your beloved ones die?" he asked me, purple flames lighting his outstretched hand. I looked away but shook his hand nonetheless.

  
        "Now, begin your work," he said darkly. "I'll know if you try to mess the potion up."

  
        I gulped and went to the cauldron, carrying the book with my hands shaking. Gods, this is so messed up.

  
        "Oh, and don't worry kid. All you need, you can get in this cave." His words weren't really making me less frightened. Yup, that's the word. In all of my life, I have never been so scared. Not even when we faced Gaea. I set the book down, just beside the cauldron, and produced a bright light that lit the whole cave. Even so, it still gave off darkness.  
          
        You know, here's the problem with this thing. It takes up your energy when you make it. I got the ingredients needed in the procedure and set to work. Even if that demon wasn't visible anymore, I could feel his stare on me.  
  
*Time Skip*  
          
        It was probably around two in the morning that I gave up. I fell on the floor, panting. "Can't...do...," I said in between gasps.

  
        "Do it, kid. Or else, they die," he said but wasn't visible. I got on all fours, staring at the floor while I panted.

  
        "With this state, I might as well go first," I said. I heard a grunt.

  
        "Fine. I'll send you back. But if you ever mention this to anyone, you all die." Instantly, I was back in my bedroom. I lay down in my bed, looking at Bill who was sleeping on the couch. I got up and strode over to him. I sat down on the floor beside the couch.

  
        "Oh Bill, if only you knew," I said silently, a single tear escaping my right eye. "If only..." My words trailed away as I stared at the moon. I heard Bill's soft snores. I hesitantly closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep. I did eventually.  
  
        But I always knew. That...  
  
        I was no longer safe. Because...  
  
         _He_  was watching me.  
  



	18. Some Quality Time

 

SORRY TO PEEPS WHO HATE MY LITTLE PONY

My little pony, my little pony, aaah~

My-

Bill: SORRY about that, folks. I shouldn't have cut-off the deal. (I use her body as a vessel, I ruin her story) Well, it was for the greater good...I won't elaborate...

Me: xD He totally lost the deal! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Bill: That's MY laugh! 

Mabel: Don't worry, we all have our own laughs! She'll change back to her normal laugh after some time.

*1 week later*

Me: AHAHAHAHAH! Well, well, well. I must say I'm impressed by your works, Shooting Star.

Bill: *eye twitch* The deal changed her...

Mabel: We need the doctor.

Dipper: SO as we're busy trying to cure PLB of her...uh...

JUST...she doesn't own any of the characters. There, done! Let's get her fixed!

Me: And just what do you think are you gonna do, mortals?! I expected more from you, Pine Tree!

Bill: I never knew I always spoke like that *covers my mouth with some cloth* Well! We've got some work to do!

Me: *rips cloth off* You dare disrespect me, demon?! Do you know what I'm like when I'm mad?!

Bill: *kisses cheek* There?! You done?!

Me: uh..u- *wide eyes* ...

Bill: Hey...hey! Oh come on!

Mabel: *snickers* SOMEONE'S IN WOVE!!! 

Me: *just came back to reality* Shut up, Mabel. Let's just-

Dipper: Get on with the story!

 

(Y/N)'s P.o.V.

 

         _"(Y/N)..." a distant voice said._

 

         _"(Y/N)...(N/N)..."_

 

        "(Y/N) PINES!!!" someone screamed and I opened my eyes slowly. Bill was kneeling down and rattling my shoulders.

        "Stop, I'm getting nauseous," I said groggily.

        "For gold's sake, you wouldn't wake up!" he said as he stopped shaking me. He sat down on the floor beside me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, wanting to go back to sleep.

 

        "What did you do? You look like a zombie today," he said. 

        "I continuously converted oxygen to carbon dioxide," I mumbled sleepily. Bill chuckled.

        "You're really not gonna be serious." I raised my head and just looked at him. We simply stared at each other, but nothing went awkward. All of a sudden, Bill started to lean in. I started to do so too. I closed my eyes, but then...

 

        "(Y/N)!" someone chimed and we jumped a few good feet away from each other, blushing furiously. It was Dad. I stood up and walked over to him.

        "Hi Dad!" I said. He didn't indicate any sign that he saw what happened, or nearly happened. He looked at Bill first before speaking.

        "How about you and I go to town. Just the two of us," he told me with a smile.

        "Sounds great! What time, Dad?" he looked at his watch. 

        "Hmmm, is 1 p.m. alright? That's thirty minutes from now. We'll catch some late lunch," he replied. 

        "Sure! I'll just get ready," I said and he closed the door, but not before glaring at Bill first. I made him leave first and I went to the shower.

 

         _"Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you,"_ someone was singing inside the bathroom. 'That voice, Dipper?!' I thought. I  decided to take a look and didn't bother knocking.

        "DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!!!" he said panicky. He had a towel wrapped around him. I couldn't help but crack up.

        "Bro bro, you sing great!" I said as I got a hold of myself. "Would you mind?" I gestured to the door.

        "Oh yeah. Just, don't tell ANYONE," he said as he walked out the door. I locked it and took a shower. After that, I changed into the clothes I brought (A/N: currently obsessing over MLP...whichever you prefer). I met up with Dad.

 

*Time Skip* TO TOWN!!!

 

        "And hopefully, we don't need to battle Mother Earth again," I finished. I was telling Dad my life. How I got my first quest,life at camp, the Titans, etc. We were eating ice cream at the park, sitting at one of the benches. I sighed. 

        'If only it was this peaceful all the time,' I thought.

        "You already faced so much, and I wasn't even with you. I'm the worst dad," Dad said with a sigh. I smiled warmly at him.

        "Naw, Dad. You're not the worst! Just because you didn't raise me up, it doesn't mean that you're the worst," I said and he smiled.

        "Wait, how come the government didn't come back? Stanley told me they came before the portal activated," he asked me. I chuckled. 

        "All has been taken care of by this girl," I said, pointing to myself. "The mist can create false memories. I believe they don't know what happened. It took quite a lot out of me." Dad ruffled my hair.  

        "You little mischief maker," he said and I grinned. We continued to eat our ice cream, sitting in unawkward silence. 

        "But I really have to ask, what's the thing with you and Cipher? I can also see he's changed. What happened to that demon?" I hesitated a bit.

        "I guess someone really can change, even if they were very bad at the start. It just takes a dash of friendship, love and kindness, I guess," I replied with a shrug.

        "I saw what happened earlier."

        "Please DON'T mention it," I said, starting to blush madly.

        "Shall we call it a day?"

        "Sure, Dad," I said with a smile and we linked arms as we walked back to the Mystery Shack. It was already night. The stars twinkled brightly against the inky blackness of the night sky. It was a beautiful sight. 

 

        But then again, I started to dislike the night.

 

        Because that's the time...

 

        ...that  _he_ would come.


	19. Taking It Off (Not that way, silly!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly, fluffy chapter, really
> 
> Now I'm all rhymy-rhymy
> 
> Bill: THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!!!

WAZZUP PEOPLE?! How’s life going? I am here-

Bill: Yeah yeah, here you are again, endorsing this literary work to the people who surf this thing called the world wide web. What’s the point? You don’t even know a fourth of the universe’s secrets!

Me: *pushes Bill towards the door* Get outta here, you humanoid demonic guy. Don’t charm us, especially the ladies. OUT!

Bill: *wiggles eyebrows* Wanna go out some time?

Me: I’m 12! *slams the door* I’ve got some stuff to take care of so I’ll make this quick. I do not own the characters in my story. Bye!

And no, I'm almost as old as the universe, just a bit younger

 

(Y/N)’s P.o.V.

 

       “Tick tock clock, time flies by,” the demon said. I was back in the cave, making the potion. I glared at the air around me.

 

       “Shut up and let me work in peace,” I said. Thankfully, he stayed silent. I continued my work. My energy was draining as I progressed the potion. I started brewing around eleven in the evening, and by two in the morning, my body gave up.

 

       “You better be thankful I need you. Otherwise, I would’ve killed you already,” he said.

 

       “Wow, thanks,” I said sarcastically. In an instant, I was back in my room. Gladly, Bill was asleep. Meaning, I wouldn’t have to answer to anyone. I laid down in my bed and went to sleep.

 

 

*Time Skip*

3:00 a.m.

 

 

Bill’s P.o.V.

 

       I woke up for no apparent reason. I saw that it wasn’t time to get up yet ‘cause the sun wasn’t ‘up’ yet. I looked around and saw (Y/N) tucked in her bed. For no reason I can explain, I went to her bed. I looked at her sleeping figure. 

 

       ‘She looks cute and innocent,’ I thought. I smacked my forehead. ‘What are you thinking about Cipher! You don’t love, right?’ I asked myself, now doubtful. Dang it, one couldn’t help but like this girl. I-being out of my mind-lay down beside her. I propped my head up with my hand.

 

       “If only you knew…” I trailed off. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I kissed her forehead lightly.

 

       “Love you, Pines,” I was being very out of character right now. I guess her charm really got me. I held her close and drifted off to sleep myself.

 

 

 

*Time Skip*

Wakin’ up!

 

(Y/N)’s P.o.V.

 

       Sunlight shone through the blinds I put on the window. Some birds were tweeting outside. I felt an arm around me and opened one eye. I thought it was gonna be Dad, but I saw Bill instead. I was now fully awake.

 

       ‘How do I get out, how do I-,’ I thought frantically but was interrupted. Bill stirred beside me and he opened his eye. We had a bit of silent staring, but then I shrieked and jumped out of his grasp. I backed off to the wall. (Anime much? I know) 

 

       “Wha-why were you beside me?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” I pointed my index finger accusingly as I shouted. He sat up and laughed.

 

       “Nothing~” he chimed. “Much,” he whispered to himself but I heard him anyway.

 

       “I HEARD THAT! MEANING YOU DID DO SOMETHING! YOU PERV!” I shouted and he laughed at me.

 

       “Why, I’m not like that. Also, you look cute when you’re mad,” he said and smirked. I turned even more crimson. Is that even possible? In the blink of an eye, he was gone. I stepped forward and neared the bed. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me, locking my arms in place.

 

       “Looking for me, princess?~” he asked teasingly and I shrieked. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he tightened his grip. 

 

       “Nuh-uh! You ain’t going anywhere.” I gave up and pouted.

 

       “What’s up with you this morning?” I said, looking up at him. He grinned and said, “Nothing~” I grumbled. He released me and we both plopped down on the bed.

 

       “Hey Bill. I’ve been meaning to ask you…why do you wear an eyepatch?” I asked him, lying down on the bed with my legs dangling on the edge. I closed my eyes. He was silent for a bit, then chuckled.

 

       “You’re the first one who asked. The truth is…it’s…I cover that eye since…it just sees too much. And I’m not…pertaining to  _those stuff_. It sees everyone’s fears and all that stuff. It sees too much beyond the veil,” he answered then he was silent again. I sat up and made him face me. Then I did the thing that would made him hate me.

 

 

Bill’s P.o.V.

 

       (Y/N) took off the eyepatch. I quickly covered my eye and reached for the eyepatch.

 

       “Oh come on (Y/N)! Don’t make me hate you!” I said, reaching for the eyepatch. She stubbornly didn’t let me reach it. I removed my hand from the eye and just closed it. (Y/N) got up and ran around the room, me chasing her. In the end, we were back to the bed.

 

       “Bill. Hate me or not, I need you to open that eye. Now,” she made it clear that she would not stop until I did so. I sighed.

 

       “It’s not my fault if I go bonkers. Remember that,” I said and opened my right eye. I blinked a few times, not seeing any of that scary stuff. “Wha-what? How?” 

 

       “Are you alright?” (Y/N) asked, returning the eyepatch. 

 

       “I’m…not seeing anything bad with my right eye! (Y/N), there must have been something that made it stop!” I said, holding her by her shoulders, grinning at her. She smiled warmly. “You’re not doing anything, are you?” I asked her.

 

       “Besides from sitting here and breathing, nothing,” she said. ‘Weird,’ I thought. Then I remembered. I lik-okay fine-loved. Does that mean anything at all? I shoved the eyepatch into my pocket.

 

       “I’m not putting it back on,” I said because I saw her glance at my pocket. I hugged her, now COMPLETELY out of character. “Thanks, (N/N),” I said. 

 

       “Awww, no prob, Billy Willy,” she said and I pulled back.

 

       “Don’t call me that,” I said blankly and she chuckled.

 

       “Want some breakfast?” she asked me, standing up.

 

       “Sure.”


	20. Auditions!

 

 

Hello everyone! I am back again to bring you some goodies! I am back on track with showing everyone Bill's [picture](https://40.media.tumblr.com/342383fa3c86adec9dee5f4e3957ca1e/tumblr_nmebf7qUJn1tpfxd5o1_1280.png)-  
  
Bill: HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!  
  
Me: I may or may not surf the internet  
  
Bill: Oh, I'll get you back for that  
  
Me: I think I won't be worried. I've got [lots](https://41.media.tumblr.com/2cf65b7f972ad75027fac09ee295e62e/tumblr_nmesf4JA9T1rusl4xo1_500.png) [of](https://40.media.tumblr.com/845db82e0d5f1a8e6cdd3c49c14aa3d8/tumblr_nme2kaAHQA1rdlfnuo2_540.png) [other](https://36.media.tumblr.com/cb879257591d27300058d6ff425d9687/tumblr_nme2kaAHQA1rdlfnuo3_540.png) [pics!](https://40.media.tumblr.com/a743a5ce671cb832449f2bdf23ba52d4/tumblr_nme2kaAHQA1rdlfnuo4_540.png)!  
  
Bill: Stop!!! Oh no, not again!  
  
[EmeraldBookLover](https://www.quotev.com/EmeraldBookLover): Stop it! You're hurting him!  
  
Me: I'm sorry~ AHAHAHAHAH! *clears throat* I don't own any of the characters! See y'a all! AHAHAHHAHAHHAA! Pics don't belong to me~ And also, THE GIGANTIC PIC IS FROM MOTHER ELLLLLEEEEEE  
  
Em: No to torturing Bill!  
  
(Y/N)'s P.o.V.  
  
        "Hurry up!" Bill said, practically dragging me all the way across town.  
  
        "Where the Hades are we going anyway?!" I shouted. Sure, I could keep up due to ADHD. But, please! You can't just go and drag people out of their peace and tranquility. Finally, we arrived wherever we were supposed to go. It was the town square.

  
        "Why in Zeus's sake did you-" I asked Bill but I cut myself off as I saw what it was. The blonde girl was here, along with what I assumed was her family.

  
        "They're the Northwests. The girl you met is Pacifica Northwest. They're the 'founders of the town,'" Bill said with obvious sarcasm. "They're the one who organized the play you're gonna audition for."  
  
        I only took in the first part of his statement. But when I understood the next part..."WHAT?!" I screamed, earning a few stares from the townsfolk. "When did I ever get signed up?!" I whisper yelled.

  
        "Hmmm, same day as you got the flyer. No need to thank me!" he beamed. Sure, I did want to join. And I was actually thankful to Bill for signing me up.

  
        There weren't many people in the crowd. Some of them didn't look like they came from here, which they probably are. A panel of what I believe were judges sat in front of the crowd. 

  
        "Come on!" Bill chimed while pulling me with my hand. We walked over to the Northwests who sat under a shade. 

  
        "Ah, such a pleasure to meet the founders of this town. I gladly thank your daughter for letting me know of this event," I said after a small curtsy. When you know the gods, you really learn how to be polite.

  
        "I see you've chosen quite someone, Pacifica," Mr. Northwest said.

  
        "Of course Dad. I only chose those who seemed quite fit for the job," Pacifica said. "Perhaps you should know, we selected these people to try out for the play. They're from all around the state."

  
        "Which makes me even more delighted to know of that. Thank you for the opportunity you've given me," I said with a smile. I bowed one last time and walked away. I found out Bill wasn't with me, perhaps that was better. I could just imagine him making deals with the Northwests.

  
        "You were right on that one, (Y/N)!" Bill said, now standing right beside me. I jumped a bit. "No need to be frightened, miss!"

  
        "Sheesh. Where were you when I was talking with them?" I asked him as we sat down on a chair. He put an arm around my shoulders and I stared blankly at him. He just gave me a sheepish grin when I crossed my arms.

  
        "I was right behind you! Invisible," he said poking my nose. He put a sticker on my forehead and I removed it.

  
        "Hey, wait...oh come on...last?!" I said to no one in particular. 

  
        "Last in the ones trying for Christine Daaé," he said and my eyes went wide.

  
        "I'm killing you," I squeaked out.

  
        "You'll do great! I heard you sing in the shower," he said as I sticked the number onto my (whatever top you wear/dress). I glared at him. "Only  _heard._ "

  
        Minutes passed and finally it was my turn. Bill gave me a thumbs up as I walked towards the panel of judges. I smiled at them.

  
        "You are?" one of them asked.

  
        "(Y/N) Pines, sir," I said cheerily. (A/N: Please don't kill me if you ain't a cheerful person *holds hands over head defensively*)

  
        "Do you know Christine's part in the title song of the  _Phantom of the Opera_?" one of them said. I gave a small nod and she said, "Well, you're on." 

  
          
        I may be able to fight monsters, but seriously, singing in an open crowd makes me a bit nervous. Nevertheless, I sang with all of my heart. (Not really)

  
        " _In sleep he sang to me  
_  
         _In dreams he came  
_  
         _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
_  
         _And do I dream again, for now I find  
_  
         _The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_ ," I finished. The judges clapped and smiled. I swear I could hear Bill snickering. The nerve...  
  
        "Ms. Pines, would you be as nice as to sing the last part of the song. It's where we base off if you'll play the role or not," one said. The last part was very high, so I guess so.  
  
        I sang the last part and ran out of breath. The judges clapped once more and one stood up.  
  
        "Ms. Northwest, we will have this young lady for Christine Daaé!" she told Ms. NW. (Peace...)  
  
        "We heard your voice and you were very spectacular. I'd like to congratulate you for making it to the role. And also Pacifica for inviting you," she said. I said thanks to them all and walked away. They hand over a script to me before I left.  
  
        "You did awesome!" Bill said as he spun me around.  
  
        "Thanks. Now could you let me down now," I said with a laugh. He put me down, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
        "You're welcome," he said and he walked off but I didn't notice. I touched my cheek on the spot where he kissed me. '(Y/N), that might have just been a friendly kiss! No feelings,' I told myself.  
  
        "You coming," he shouted from afar. I laughed and ran to him. Well...that went well~


	21. A REAL PROPER UPDATE BUT I'M ACTUALLY JUST BINGE UPLOADING HERE

 

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS

JUST STORY

 

 

(Y/N)’s P.o.V.

 

I woke up veeeery tired…AGAIN.

 

        Every night, if you remember, the dreadful demon makes me brew the oh-so wonderful Elixir. Sheesh, let’s not recount the events again because I might end up murdering a poor soul…forget I said that.

 

        Now as I said, I just woke up. Surprisingly, Bill was still asleep. I carefully got out the room with a towel at hand. Closing the door behind me, I quickly tip-toed to the bathroom, silently. No one seemed to be awake at the moment, so I had it all to myself. Locking the door, I took a nice, warm bath, calming my nerves.

        

        Now let’s have a small recap. I’m going to practice today for the play that suddenly came up. Meaning…I have to wear a gown and get my hair all fancy. Ugh. The downside. (sowee if you love those stuff…I kinda too actually)

           NOW, I'm really going to stop saying now each time I start talking again...well...writing. My mind suddenly drifted off to Camp Half-Blood. 'I miss you guys,' I thought to myself. After taking a proper shower, I get out and wrap a towel around me. Walking out of the bathroom to go get the clothes I miraculously forgot, I bump into Bill. With JUST a towel around me. He suddenly lets out a low whistle and I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest, blushing a bit.

      "Wh-what are you s-st-staring at?" I ask him, stuttering. You might be screaming right now "Just walk away!" Problem: you really kinda freeze in place at this situations. Suddenly, Bill seemed to realize and blushed furiously, dashing away. I walked fast towards our shared room and quickly threw on clothes before he came back.

***TIME SKIP*** brought to you by Jelly Babies   
 

        "Once more, everyone!" our dance instructor shouted. We were still practicing the dance of the Hannibal play. Thankfully, I could dance properly. Or else it would have been a disaster. Update: I was just practicing for the play. No biggie! Don't worry, you haven't missed anything. Bill went with me, mostly to watch me. Usually, he helps Dad and Uncle with the Shack (UNUSUAL RIGHT?! WHO KNEW THEY'D GET ALONG?!), but he left for today. 

  
        "Great job,kid," he said, patting my back after the practice. "You were absolutely stunning when you sang  _Think of Me_. I wonder who'll be the lucky guy to catch your heart," Bill said playfully and I punched him lightly on the shoulder. We walked back to the Shack joking around.

***TIME SKIP*** brought to you by the author who is too lazy to write a long chapter

Bill's P.o.V.

        "Why do you like gold so much anyway?” (Y/N) asked me as we were walking home. I shrugged at her.

 

        “I dunno either. Maybe it’s just because it’s gorgeous like you,” I said teasingly with my well-known smirk. She playfully punched my shoulder, blushing furiously. I laughed because of her reaction, and how cute she looked. Wait, what did I say?! 

        "Wait, let's go somewhere before heading home," (Y/N) said as she started walking towards another place. I followed her and jogged a bit to catch up with her brisk walking. Soon enough, I found myself standing in the same cliff we first met...WELL, actually, this may sound creepy, but ever since she got here, I've been... _observing_ her. (Yes, I know, you'll say what I really did was stalk her) She had a different aura around her, a powerful one. It was staring me in the face like "BEFRIEND THIS POWERFUL GIRL"

        "Just felt like reminiscing," her words snapped me out of my thoughts. She was standing in front with her back to me. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head in the crook of her neck. I felt her freeze in place, and I didn't need to see her face to know her eyes were wide and she was blushing.

        "Uh-uhm..B-bi-Bill?" she said stuttering. I suddenly snapped out of my trance and realized what I did. I lifted my head and rambled my mind for an excuse.

        "Isn't that what friends do?" I asked nervously, taking my arms away from her waist. She turned around, face flushed and muttered, "Not exactly." I was about to ramble more when I sensed something strange and... _strong_. I stepped in front of her instinctively. I felt her peek beyond my shoulder, whispering "What was that?" I slowly creeped to the edge of the cliff, peeking over the edge. The air around it had something more to it, something like the trace of power and magic. (Y/N) soon stood beside me, gazing below.

It couldn't be.

He was trapped far away.

_That demon_ couldn't be here.

Because if he was.

He is  _destruction_.

 

 


	22. 'The Super Duper Ultra Mega Long Overdue Chapter That Will Probably Not Satisfy You, Readers, Because I am the Worst' Was Supposed To Be the Title But It's Inapplicable Here On Archive of Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the person who actually read the title UwU

JOHN HAMISH WATSON YOU STOP HIM RIGHT NOW FROM SHOOTING THE WALL! OKAY OKAY I'LL JUST GET ON WITH STUFF!

HAAAAAAALLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! This is gonna be a LoNg CHaPtEr!

Me: GET OUT OF MAH BODY BILL!!! YOU ARE DISRESPECTING A LAW OF THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION!

Bill: Oh really?~ *sarcasm*

Me: Anyway, as I float in the Mindscape, I thought I should update *insert groans and grunts and "FINALLY!"s from readers and maybe even "Aww, I was about to murder her =,=*

Yes, yes, I have been gone for some more time...because school is killing me (NO DAY WITHOUT ASSIGNMENTS).

I'll make this note quick before I forget my idea for the story...which I ALREADY FORGOT AGAIN TT^TT

STOP DELETING MY MEMORIES, CIPHER!

Bill: AHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: *grunts*

So...

ENJOY!!!

OH

I'M CURRENTLY HEAVILY ENDORSING ELENTORI'S ART BECAUSE IT'S AWEESOOOOMEEE

CHECK IT OUT (the external link)

The chap pic is also from her

Her art is also on Tumblr

BY THE WAY I DIDN'T ENTIRELY STICK WITH THE PoTO SCRIPT 'CAUSE...UUHHH...YA KNOW

AND I MAINLY WENT WITH THE 2004 VER. SCRIPT

 

RECAP:

It couldn't be.

He was trapped far away.

That demon couldn't be here.

Because if he was.

He is destruction.

THIS CHAPPIE:

 

     "Some other demon's here," I said flatly.

     I glanced at (Y/N), seeing panic, and maybe even guilt, in her eyes. All of those, however, were masked by the calmness in her face. I began to sense something else to her aura, though I still couldn't grasp it.

     "We should probably gooooooo," she said, purposely dragging out the 'go.' We went straight to the Shack this time, not letting any distractions stand in our way.

*TIME SKIP*

Next day

(Y/N)'s P.o.V.

     "(Y/N). Directors called today. They need someone to play the Phantom. They asked if you knew someone," Dad said.

     "What? They already have someone. Did he quit after that incident?" I said, remembering that time the chandelier nearly fell on him.

     "Apparently, yeah."

     "I volunteer as tribute," Bill suddenly said from behind me, startling me. I looked at him to see him smirking one of his little devilish smirks (that I find adorable). Dad visibly glared daggers at him, but it didn't faze Bill. At. All.

     "Well then, Dad, I see someone's eager to get the role," I said in a joking tone.

     "Haha. Cipher, keep my daughter safe -*insert groans from meh*- or else," Dad shot another glare at him. As usual, it didn't faze Bill in the slightest bit.

     "Better be off then!" I said cheerfully, saying my good-byes. The quite-still-dapper dream(y) demon walked beside me, whistling some random tune that I soon realized was my favorite camp song.

     "Did you read my mind again, Cipher? I bet it was when I'm asleep..."

     "Noooooope!~"

     "...which automatically means yes..."

     "Meh."

 

TIME SKIP! brought to you by an author about to be KILLED WITH FIRE!

lol wat (currently listening to Elements by Lindsey Stirling and no I am not endorsing :3)

 

     The Northwests and directors agreed with Bill's proposition. He soon got on set with the brunette who was his constant companion.

     "You've seriously memorized it already? THE WHOLE SCRIPT?! YOU, MISTER, ARE A CHEATER!" the girl joked, shoving him playfully with her shoulder.

     "Playtime later, lovebirds! Only a few days before show time!" one of the directors shouted and (Y/N) blushed. ( I know, real weird, changing actors days before showtime)

     Practice went well that day. VERY well. The producers were pleased to see that the chemistry between the two (*cough* demidemon LOL *cough*) was very strong. All the scenes they rehearsed were nicely done. They were extremely busy that day, sharing a few laughs here and there.

     "Okay, only one last scene for today. We haven't had the musical number for the scene where the Phantom brings Christine to his place. Are you two still up for a singing part?" the instructor asked the duo, who were both on the floor taking a break.

     "Probably, but not with much movement," the brown-haired girl answered.

     "Well then, you're up in five." Out of the corner of her eye, (Y/N) saw Bill give her a sort-of questioning glance. Kind of the one that Percy gives Annabeth when she's talking all smart.

     "Anything the matter?" she asked her friend (EMPHASIS ON THE FRIEND) without looking up from where she sat.

     "I know something's up...but if you don't want to talk about it, I ain't forcing you," he answered, taking a gulp of water. (Y/N) smiled gratefully, thankful that he didn't press the matter on.

     "Thanks, Billy Willy," (Y/N) said. Bill coughed up the water he just drinking.

     "Don't call me that," he said with a half-hearted glare.

     "Whatevs, Billy Willy."

 

∆ AN ACTUALLY EXTREMELY LONG TIME SKIP ∆ ('COZ AYM TOO LAZY FOR DETAIL CRAP)

     "No, loosen it a bit-yap, that- OWW!!! TOO TIGHT!" (Y/N) exclaimed as Pacifica helped her put on a (rather tight) dress. (I DUNNO WHY, IT MAKES SENSE THAT PACIFICA DOES IT BECAUSE- wait it doesn't make sense...Carry on {my wayward soooon!})

     "Puh-lease, it's not even  _that_  tight," she huffed as she finally tied the last knots of the stubborn article of clothing (or torture? Who knows, probably both)

     "Easy for you to say, since you're not wearing it."

     " Whatevs. Do your stuff now, play's starting in an hour," the blonde replied before leaving the room. (Y/N) sighed, not really knowing what to do during that hour. She stared silently at the mirror, but instead of seeing her reflection, she saw the black triangle. She gave a little scream and fell back on the small chair.

     "(Y/N)! What's wrong?" Bill asked frantically, rushing into the room. The brunette was on the floor, pushing herself up on her elbows, eyes wide and frantic. She quickly regained her posture as she stood up. 

     "Nothing really. Just horrified over the fact that I look like a painted whore (that ref)," she replied with a small grin. Though Bill knew it was forced, he didn't protest.

     "Oh really, 'cause when I look at you, I see an angel, darling," the demon said with his traditional (?) smirk. (Y/N) blushed at his comment, finally getting a good look at him. 

 _'Gotta admit, he looks dam good in that attire,'_ she thought to herself. Bill now sported a tailored coat with a white dress shirt and a dark vest underneath. He wore dress slacks and black Oxford shoes. He was holding the Phantom's mask in one hand with the cape draped over one arm, and a top hat was perched on his head.

     "Well, well, well,  someone's thinking too loud," Bill commented with another one of his smug looks. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, even though she was still crimson-cheeked. 

     "C'mon, let's go wait somewhere else."

     "Sure thing, My Lady." (AYM SO SORRY I TURNED TO MIRACULOUS TRASH DEAR GODS HELP ME)

 

**ANOTHER ULTIMATE TIME SKIP**

      _"Sad to return to find the land we love_

 _threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp."_ Soos, who was playing the actor who played Hannibal, sang (A/N: quite awkwardly, I'm having fun with the weird casting [Haha, Soos-sang]).

     "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Rehearsals are going on for le new production of Chalo's 'Hannibal'," Uncle Stan spoke, trying to stick with the script but ended up letting some of his attitude into his lines. I couldn't help but give a little smile at his antics while I performed in the background. {And I wasn't entirely listening to what they were saying either.}

     "And we're deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny."

     "It's Raoul, before my father died. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte," I spoke, turning to Pacifica (Meg) beside me.

     "Christine, he's so handsome!" she (sort-of?) whispered to me. {Though not really, since we were wearing small mics}

     "Gentlemen! Señora Carlotta Guidicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now!" The actress playing Carlotta gave a small curtsey with an utterly proud smile. "And blablabla," my mind registered. Honestly, ADHD doesn't do me good with moments like these. Standing off to one side and doing nothing was quite a trigger for my unease. 

     "He wouldn't recognize me," I suddenly remembered my line, thankfully I said it in time. {HEY THAT RHYMED!}

     "He didn't see you." We almost immediately went back to our ballet, moving in sync.

     "We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur," Madame Giry said.

     "I see why, especially that little blonde angel," said the actor, a pedo smile on his face.  _'Dear gods, what a creep,'_ I thought to myself.

     "My daughter, Meg Giry."

     "And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust."

     "Christine Daae, promising talent. Monsieur Firmin, very promising," Madame Giry said with a small proud nod {Honestly, through all the practice sessions, I don't remember half the cast.}

***('cause I'm too lazy, despite the fact that I procrastinated this one for soooo long)

     "I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

     "God in heaven, you're all obsessed!"

     "He welcomes you to  _his_  Opera house."

     " _His_  opera house?"

     "And commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

     "HIS SALARY?!" The bickering continued between the two, Madame Giry maintaining her calm posture. A lot of lines passed but I haven't been listening intently. I was nearly late for my cue for when I had to sing.

     "Christine Daae could sing it, sir."

     "The chorus girl? Don't be silly."

     "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

     "Who?"

     "I don't know his name, monsieur," I answered.

     "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught."

     "From the beginning of the aria, mademoiselle."

     "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves," said the man, taking a swig from his flask, before spitting it at his back.

      _"Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

     _Remember me once in a while -_

 

 

_please promise me you'll try._

      _When you find that, once again, you long to_

_take your heart back and be free_

 

 

_if you ever find a moment_

 

 

 _spare a thought for me..."_ I was dragged to the back then, and the Carlotta's dress was hurriedly put around me. After that, everyone went away and I resumed my song.

 

_"We never said our love was evergreen,_

 

 

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

 

 

_But if you can still remember,_

 

 

_Stop and think of me..._

 

 

_Think of all the things_

 

 

_We've shared and seen -_

 

 

_Don't think about the ways_

_things might have been..._

 

 

_Think of me, think of me_

_waking silent and resigned_

 

 

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind_

 

 

_Recall those days,_

_look back on all those times_

 

 

_Thinks of the things, we'll never do_

 

 

_There will never be a day_

_when I won't think of you."_

 

_"Can it be?_

 

 

_Can it be Christine?_

 

 

_Bravo!_

 

 

_Long ago, it seem so long ago,_

 

 

_How young and innocent we were_

 

 

_She may not remember me, but I remember her."_

 

_"Flower fade, the fruit of summer fade_

 

 

_They have the season so do we_

 

 

_But please promise me that sometimes_

 

 

 _You will think,"_ taking a deep breath, I began the squiggly majiggly o's.

 _"of me!"_ People applaused, coming from both the audience and the recorded sound.

 

 _"Bravo, bravo, bravissimi,"_ I got to admit, it was quite... _weird_ and _calming_ to hear Bill's voice from the noise. 

 _"Christine, Christine_ ," Pacifica's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

 

_"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect_

 

 

_I only wish I knew your secret._

 

 

_Who is your great tutor?"_

 

_"Father once spoke of an angel_

 

 

_I used to dream he'd appear_

 

 

_Now as I sing, I can sense him_

 

 

_And I know he's here_

 

 

_Here in this room he calls me softly_

 

 

_Somewhere inside hiding_

 

 

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

 

 

 _He, the unseen genius."_ I laughed a bit mentally, seeing as how true this was to Bill.

 

_"Christine, you must have been dreaming_

 

 

_Stories like this can't come true_

 

 

_Christine, you are talking in riddles_

 

 

_And it's not like you!"_

 

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory!"_

 

      _"Who is this angel, this-"_

_"Angel of Music, hide no longer._

_Secret and strange angel."_

 

 _"He's with me, even now,_ " I sang, looking up.

 _"Your hands are cold,"_ Pacifica sang, taking my hands in hers.

_"All around you."_

_"Your face, Christine, is white,"_ she sang, turning my face to hers.

_"It frightens me."_

_"Don't be frightened."_

 

"You did very well, my dear. He's pleased with you," Madame Giry stated, handing a red rose with a black ribbon to me. I sat on the dressing desk, pretending not to notice the actors behind me.

     "Ah, Vicomte, I think we've made quite a discovery with Miss Daae. Perhaps we can present her to you, dear Vicomte~"

     "Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied," the guy playing Raoul, Charlie (WHAT, I'VE TAKEN A LIKING TO THE NAME), said.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," he said with a little laugh as he walked towards my back. (A/N: You have no idea how awkward it was for me to write stuff like this)

     "Little Lottie thought: Am I fonder of dolls? Or of or goblins of shoes?"

     "Raoul," I said with a smile, gazing at him.

     "or of riddles of frocks"

     "Those picnics in the attic."

     "or of chocolates"

     "Father playing the violin."

     "As we read to each other dark stories of the North," he said, leaning down in front of me.

     "No - what I love best, Lottie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed," I quoted.

_"and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'"_

 

 

 _"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'"_ We sang together.

      "Oh, you sang like an angel tonight," Raoul said, giving me a hug which I returned. (A/N: Okaaaai I'll just refer to them as le characters)

     "Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music," I said with a smile.

     "Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!" He replied with a small hint of a mocking tone.

     "No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict!"

     "Well, I shan't keep you up late!"

     "Raoul, no!" I said with a firmness in my voice that surprised even me.

     "You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes - Little Lottie~" he said as he left the stage.

     "No, Raoul, wait!" I remained standing there in my night robes.

     "Things have changed, Raoul," I said to no one in particular.

 

     " _Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!_

 

 

 _Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_ Bill's voice startled me.

 

    _"Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen...stay by my side, guide me!_

 

 

_Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me...enter at last, Master!"_

 

_"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!_

 

 

_Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!"_

 

_"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!_

 

 

_Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel!"_

 

 _"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music,"_  B-the Phantom ('CAUSE IT'S TOO DAM AWKWARD) sang as I took his hand. The (extremely loud) organ played it's signature tune. Bill gave me a little smirk, unseen by the audience.

      _"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,"_  I nearly laughed at how true the lyrics were.

      _"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name...And do I dream again, for now I find..._

 _the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind,"_  I continue to sing as he led me wherever because no, I did not pay attention anymore.

 

      _"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind,"_  he stopped walking for a moment and turned to me, forcing my gaze onto him (A/N: hawt daym). I couldn't help but blush a little under his intense gaze. We continued to walk (down the yellow brick road).

_"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind!"_

_"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear-"_

_"It's me they hear."_ (AND VOILA, WE STOPPED WALKING! WE'RE NOW ON A BOAT!)

    _"Your/My spirit and your/my voice in one, combined!_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind,"_ we sang together.

 

 _"In all your fantasies, you always knew...that man and mystery-"_ THE DAMNED DEMON SMIRKED AGAIN, KNOWING FULL WELL THAT IT WAS TRUE

     "Were both in you..."

     "And in this labyrinth where night is blind! The Phantom of the Opera is there/here, inside my/your mind," we sang together again (A/N: aym now having fun with this)

     "Sing, my Angel of Music," Bill sang, tilting my face up by my chin (A/N: HABING 2 MACH FUN WIT THIZ)

     "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera," I sang (alone).

     "Sing!" And I did. I began at the lowest of the AAAAAH's, wishing in my mind this was gonna be over soon. It gradually got higher. AND HIGHER AND HIGHEER.

 

     On the highest and last note, however, there was an explosion. There was a presence and I felt it. I started to get cold sweat, because I knew what was the cause. Bill felt the presence too, but I don't know if he knew what it was.

     "I'm sorry everyone. You are all requested to go home. Now," Pacifica said through the microphone. People screamed and scampered off. We ran backstage and met up with the rest.

     "Guys, you need to go now. I'll take care of this myself," I told the Dipper and the others.

     "Seriously, you think we're gonna leave. No way! We're going with you. We're facing whatever that is," Dipper said and the others nodded.

     "It's gonna be very dangerous. Much more dangerous than whatever you faced before. Right (Y/N)?" Bill said and I nodded. Suddenly, the earth shook and monsters came in. Well, chimeras only, but I knew it was gonna get worse.

     "Brace yourselves guys!" I said, pulling out my lipstick and turned it to a sword. Dipper and Mabel gasped (at le awesomeness) in awe. "This is real battle. Time to dance, chimeras."

****

hehehehehehe

I have a feeling there are a lot of mistakes up there, but whatevs~


	23. ANOTHER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's nearly complete...

ELENTORI AGAIN

 

 

LE DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY

YOU PROBABLY BELONG TO BILL

And also, remember that sneak peek at CHECK IT OUT!

It's here!~

Grunkle Stan: WELL HOORAH, NOW JUST GET ON WITH IT

Starting in

Drei

Zwei

Eins! (Sorry, Mirai Nikki OP1 and Elentori's Humanized GF Journal names are stuck in my head)

***

*Moi P.o.V.*

 

     The ground shook and cracked open. More monsters appeared in groups. Two Scythian Dracaenas appeared a few yards from where (Y/N) stood. Dipper and Mabel gasped, but not in awe this time. Their gasps were filled of fear.

     (Y/N) had only taken two steps forward when she fell down. Despite the situation, Bill still had it in him to laugh.

     "Shut up, you demon!" she shouted, blushing from embarrassment. Standing up, she cut the bottom of the dress to make it shorter. "Curse this dress!" (I will forever love you if you know which Disney princess said that 0^0)

     "You guys reeeaally need to get out of here. You don't have weapons NOR POWERS to use against these monsters," Bill told the group. Off to the distance, (Y/N) had already sent the two lady-snakes back to Tartarus's depths.

     "Alright, Cipher. We're heading back to the lab," Stanford said. "(Y/N)! Just click the button if you need me!" he then addressed his daughter, tossing an earpiece over to her [A/N: Oh, I do just love spy stuff *sips tea*]. (Y/N) in turn gave him a small nod.

     Soon enough, after the group left hurriedly, a bark was heard. A deep bark, at that. The duo instantly recognized it as a hellhound, but to (Y/N), it was a different bark.

     This wasn't a regular hellhound.

     This was-

     "Mrs. O' Leary!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face as the said hellhound jumped on her, licking her face in greeting.

     "Princess!"

     "Naw, it's fine Bill! She's friendly!" she said, getting up from where Mrs. O' Leary had tackled her. "Though the real question is what  _is_ she doing here?" she asked herself, standing beside Bill.

     "Ciao, Pines."

     "NICO!" said girl exclaimed, pulling the poor nearly-century-old boy into a non-mutual bear hug.

     "Uh-huh, now let go," the son of Hades said, pushing her away with a grunt but with a small smile, nonetheless.

     "What are you doing here, Neeks?"

     "Oh, walking Mrs. O' Leary as this town is about to get destroyed. Duh, we came here to help. Oh, and we also watched the play," he replied, waving his Stygian Iron sword around which Bill stared at with narrowed eyes.

     "We?" Bill asked, taking a bit of a protective stance over (Y/N), which the brunette failed to notice.

     "Yeah,  _we_ ," the Italian boy repeated with a smirk, pointing to a van with a "Delphi Strawberry Service" sign that just parked itself in front of them. The sliding door opened, and a certain jet black-haired demigod jumped out.

     "Aah, if it isn't Jacksasson," (Y/N) regarded him, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. Percy then proceeded to give her a small fist bump.

     "Okay, princess, are they from Camp?" Bill finally got annoyed over the unknown company and asked. (Y/N) gave him a small nod.

     "And who is this, (Y/N)?" Annabeth gestured at Bill with her dagger, trying not to be intimidating but  _utterly failing._

"This is my frie-" 

     "*ehem* boyfriend," Bill interjected, making (Y/N) blush. "The name's William, nice to meet you all, introductions later, we've got a town to save," he said in a slightly annoyed tone. Scratch that, in a  _completely_ jealous and annoyed tone. The others nodded knowingly, rushing off to gods know where to help people and fight stuff. (Y/N) and Bill were about to do the same but a strange light surrounded her and she disappeared.

      "(Y/N)!" Bill tried to grab her but it was too late. He now knew, however, who they were up against.

       _'Not my princess,_ brother _!'_ he thought to himself as he picked up his beloved's sword.

_**********_

"You've reached your deadline, godling," the demon said, gazing down at the girl at his feet. (Y/N) rubbed the back of her head which was in pain, raising her self on her elbows.

     "What deadline? You never gave me a deadline," she spat angrily before her eyes widened. "How are you...here?" The demon in front of her gave a sinister laugh that chilled her to the spine. She jumped up, now in a defensive stance.

     "Oh, did I really forget to mention that?" he said in a mocking tone, pretending to be in thought. "And to answer your question, I have my ways. Now that your work is done, I suppose you can die no-"

     "NOT SO FAST, ALEXANDER*!" Bill shouted, fists enclosed with a bright blue flame. 

     "Trying to stand up to me now, aren't you,  _little brother_ ," the other demon, Alexander, spoke with an evil grin on his face. (Y/N) tried to run over to (her darlin') Bill, but was stopped by an (VOILA!) invisible barrier.

     "BILL! GET OUT OF HERE!"

     "YOU DUMMY, I'M TRYING TO GET  _YOU_ OUT OF HERE!" (Y/N) was taken aback. She saw his eyes, seeing that they were full of fear. But why would he be scared. He was clearly angry at his brother, but what would he be scar-

     "Oh, interesting, you're scared of losing her," Alex stated. Suddenly, he was behind (Y/N), arm around her throat. "Now, now, don't worry, I won't kill her. I did promise that I'd give her what she wanted, didn't I?" Suddenly, there was another flash of light and they were all transported from the cave. They were in an open field shaped like a triangle, might I add. Fields of wheat were bowing down to form the said shape. Near Bill stood the Pines, minus (Y/N).

     "LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Ford shouted, having to be restricted by Stan. Surprisingly, Alex did let (Y/N) go, and she kneeled on the ground, coughing. It was killing Bill (haha Kill Bill le movie) to see her like this. She quickly stood up and took a few steps away from Alex. The said demon, however, snapped his fingers and she disappeared.

     "That wasn't so bad, right?" he said with a sinister smile.

     "What...wha- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Stanford screamed. Bill threw fireballs at his brother but to no avail.

     "I gave her what she wanted. Simple as that."

     "BRING HER BACK!" Bill shouted angrily. His brother only gave a sinister laugh.

     "I have something better...bringing you all to her!" He snapped his fingers again and the next thing they all knew, they were not in the wheat fields anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Hehehehe who else is named Alexander?~

OUR BELOVED ALEX HIRSCH!!!


	24. Nearly Done UwU

 

 

Me: HI READERS!!! It's nearly the end of this story ;—;

Oh gods *floods the room with her tears*

I *sniff* own *sniff* nothing *sniff* but *sniff* the *sniff* plot

YOU, however, belong to Bill

(I'm still in love with Elentori's art HAAALLLLPPPP

I think I have a crush on Zweeeeeii (Journal #2)

MEEEEEEP)

heheeheheh

LET'S GET ON WITH IT

(I have an essay, math problem set, and a programming assignment to finish, BUT WHATEVER)

 

     "I have something better...bringing you all to her!"

     The Pines and Bill found themselves in a completely different place. Bill quickly stood up, rushing over to the others.

      "Bad news everyone. We're in the Mindsc- no. We're in (Y/N)'s mind," he told them, getting a good look of his surroundings. Alchemy symbols and Latin words floated here and there, magic heavy in the air. There were some scrolls too, floating around, containing memories.

      "Woooah, her mind is awesome," Mabel said, looking at the floating symbols in awe.

      "Not as awesome when we know she's trapped in here, with Alex probably messing with her memories," Bill said, glaring at nothing in particular.

      "Alex?" Stanford asked.

      "My brother, though I don't exactly think of him as a sibling anymore,"he answered, returning his gaze to the Pines. He took (Y/N)'s sword, which was now nothing but a lipstick tube, out of his coat pocket. He uncapped it and it turned back to the silver sword. For a second, (Y/N)'s eyes flashed onto the blade which Bill was staring at. Then the words 'Help Me.' All this made Bill frantic. He knew the sword was like a part of her soul (no, not a Horcrux).

     "We need to find her. And quick."

*****

     (Y/N) (L/N) didn't exactly know where she was. Nor why she was there. Nor why she was wearing a (fave color) sundress and sitting at a picnic blanket with her 'parents.' She was enjoying, yes, but she couldn't get that bugging feeling off her chest. Something was definitely wrong with this.

     "Hey, (N/N), is something the matter?" Her 'mom' asked.

     "Nothing, Mom," she replied with a smile that masked the conflict going on in her head. She couldn't even remember how she got there. She shrugged it off and chose to enjoy the moment.

     "Hey, Dad, could we visit a bookstore after this?"

     "Sure thing, sugar!"

******

     "HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES, WHAT THE HELL?!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed as he dodged some deadly enchantments. Stanford, thankfully, found the source and deactivated it.

     "Well, she is a daughter of magic AND a demigod. Of course she'd block her mind from unwanted strangers," Bill said nonchalantly.

     "Yeah, unwanted strangers like you," Stanford said, opening one of the journals Dipper had given over to him.

     "Yea- HEY!"

     "Hey guys!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing at a little girl standing a few meters away.

     "That's...(Y/N)," Ford said, walking towards the girl. "(N/N), sweetie!" he called. The girl saw them and dashed towards them. The group immediately noticed how she was fading in and out. She couldn't have been any older than eight.

     "Dad, Uncle, you guys! I'm the last straw of me or (Y/N) that remembers. Alex took away most of her memories and is keeping them locked up. He's somewhere here too! You've got to find him! I can't help you anymore, since I'm also fading away. Help-" she couldn't finish her words as she completely faded away. Ford fell to the floor on his knees.

     "Hey, Poindexter. Don't worry, we'll find her," Stan said reassuringly, kneeling beside him, patting his shoulder.

     "Umm, guys, what is that?" Dipper asked, pointing to the small object on the floor. Bill picked it up.

     "Isn't this the key you gave her, Sixer?" Suddenly, they all heard a voice in their head.

     'Follow the key...the warmer it gets, the closer you get to me...and to him.' (Y/N) said.

     "Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Mabel shouted, took the key from Bill's hand and ran forward, the group following suit.

     'I'll find you, Princess. I'll find you no matter what it takes.'

******

     "Bull's eye!" the brunette exclaimed as she looked at her shot. Her dad patted here on the back with a smile.

     "I knew ye could beat ye daddy," her mom said in a fake Scottish accent, laughing.

     "Thanks Mom," (Y/N) said, grinning, however, deep down, she was still doubting the situation.

     'That was some serious deja vu,' she thought to herself as they exited the archery range.

     "Mr. and Mrs. (L/N)! (N/N)!" shouted someone from afar. Looking for the source, (Y/N) saw her best friend, Charlie (ehehehe remember~) waving at them.

     "Mama, Papa, is it okay if I hang out with Charlie? I promise I'll be back before dinner," she asked them.

     "Sure thing, sweetie. Stay safe!" She ran towards her friend, slowing down slightly to wave back at her 'parents.' Maybe she could forget about that nagging feeling for now...

 

*****

     "TO YOUR LEFT, MABEL!" Dipper shouted at his twin.

     "THANKS, BRO BRO!" Mabel shouted back, narrowly dodging the flame coming from the chimera's (I've taken a liking to the monster, AND I'VE MADE A LOT OF THEM AS OPPOSED TO ONLY ONE CHIMERA IN THE MYTHS) mouth. Bill took the chance and slid under it and stabbed it in the gut (OH DAYM, BILL SKILLS!) with (Y/N)'s sword.

     "Seriously, what kind of life is this?" Stan exclaimed, panting slightly.

     "A demigod's," Bill stated as he wiped the sword clean. "I had no idea her memories would be this vivid though."

     "Is the key getting any warmer, Mabel?" Stanford inquired (haha, inquired).

     "Yeah, but not much," she answered with a frown.

     "We've got no time to lose, then. Let's move," Bill said, not even trying to hide the sternness in his voice. Ford walked by his side.

     "You really care for my daughter, don't you?" It came off more as a statement. Bill only glanced at him in response, but the ex-dimension traveller saw his eyes brimming with tears. "Oh-hey, are you-?" he tried to think of what to say but gave up on doing so. Bill sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his white dress shirt. (The coat was abandoned long ago.)

     "(Y/-- (Y/N) was the first to actually try to understand me, and you know what I mean. She took me for who I was. Cliché, I know, but heck-it's true," he said, eyes sparkling with admiration for the person she was speaking of.

      _'Dear God, he does love her,'_ Ford thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a sort-of window opening in front of them. He saw two people, with their backs turned to them, but he could already tell the girl was his daughter. The crown key started to burn red hot and Mabel dropped it.

     "(Y/N)!"

*****

      _"(Y/N)!"_ the brunette heard a familiar voice call. It was distant, yet it seemed so near.

     "I know that voice."

     "Hmm?"

     "Didn't you hear it, Charlie? Someone was calling my name," (Y/N) said, looking over her shoulder.

     "Nope, didn't hear anything. Must have been your imagination," her friend replied, lying down on the sand, head resting near his companion. (Y/N) only sighed, feeling the cool waves beneath her feet. (Y/N) and Charlie were currently hanging out at the seashore. 

     (Y/N) wrote mindlessly on the sand, however, when she gazed at what she had written, the words surprised her. 'HELP ME' was written on the sand, however she was sure she wouldn't write that. When she blinked, though, the words disappeared and was replaced by a triangle.

     A triangle with one eye.

     And a top hat.

     Though what hit (Y/N) more was the fact that it looked familiar.

     "Let's head back now. It's nearly sundown," Charlie pointed out, dusting the sand off his khaki shorts and offering a hand to the girl beside him. (Y/N) gladly took his hand, standing up when something caught her eye.

     "Since when did you start wearing that necklace?"

     "This?" Charlie asked, pointing to the emerald green crystal-like think that inside that hung around his neck by a chain. "Not long ago," he answered, trying to drop the subject.

     "Can I see?"

     "Err, nope. Sorry~"

     "Eeeeh?"

     "(Y/N)."

     "Fine," she said, walking away. She was quite a good distance away when she turned back and held the necklace by the chain. Charlie's eyes widened. "Gotcha!~"

     "(L/N)!" Charlie was just about to run towards her when a bright flash of light stopped the two.

     "(Y/N!)" A certain golden-haired dream demon shouted, successfully catching the girl's attention. She wanted to run away, cower, hide or anything, but she was frozen on the spot. The guy who had called her name dashed towards her and pulled her flush against him in an embrace which she, sadly, did not return.

     "I told you I'd find you, princess."

     "Tsk tsk. Guess I've been found by brother dearest," Charlie said and (Y/N) pulled away from Bill's embrace.

     "Charlie, what's going on?" she said in a firm yet shaky voice.

     " _Mon cherie!_ My dear! How nice of you to ask," he replied with an evil smile plastered onto his face. Suddenly, the whole place changed, and they were standing in ruins. (Y/N)'s eyes widened, and Bill instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

    "What's going on? THE PARTY'S JUST BEGUN!"

 

 

 


	25. Le Jour de Spécial de Coeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a RELEVANT, I SWEAR IT IS, Valentine's Special that I wasn't able to post last Valentine because I haven't updated to this point yet.

LE TITLE BASICALLY MEANS 'THE DAY OF HEARTS' SPECIAL'

BECAUSE I'M A GIGANTIC DORK

I REGRET NOTHING

(Actually, I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to write this because...uhhh...religion, but I don't think it's that bad to do so)

 Bill: HEY! I NEVER AGREED TO YOU POSTING THIS!

Me: Hehe, you forgot to mention that in our deal *clears throat* You read nothing

Anyway, I don't own the characters, just the story

Soooo...ONWARDS AOSHIMAAAAAA!!!!!

*fistbumps Mabel*

 

     "WHAT DID YOU PLAN FOR (Y/N)!!!"

     Bill flinched away from the phone. Though summer was over and the twins were back in California, they still connected with Team Mystery Shack (hehe) when they could. And right now, the once-always triangular dapper dream demon was talking with his previous enemy.

     "Sheesh, Shooting Star. Can you be any louder?" he said in a sarcastic tone. Though he no longer actually used his self-made nicknames for the twins, he used it from time to time for fun or joking.

     "ACTUALLY YES I CAAAAANNN!!!" Mabel answered, shouting louder this time, making Bill nearly drop the phone. He could even hear Dipper's voice in the background, yelling at Mabel to lower the volume.

     "Okay back on the topic, Bill. Did you get (Y/N) anything? Plan something?" she asked, a bit more serious--you can never really tell with Mabel--this time.

     "Why? What's the occasion?" Bill asked, and he could almost see Mabel roll her eyes and slap her hand on her face when he heard a smack.

     "It's flippin' VALENTINE'S DAY TOMORROW!!!" Bill froze. Oh. "You damned demon, you say you know lots of things but you can't even remember Valentine's?!"

     "What do you think I can do for her? These stuff were never in my line of business," he spoke in a hushed voice, checking around for (Y/N).

     "With (Y/N), honestly, I ain't that sure. She seems like one who'll appreciate a day together."

     "Yeah, I can agree with you on that."

     "Oh my gosh, this is embarrassing. I actually don't know, for once, what to do for someone on Valentine's." If Bill could see her right now, he was sure she'd be red from shame.

     "Oh, dear gold, I gotta go. (N/N)'s right around the corner. Thanks, Mabel," Bill said, hurriedly putting the phone down as his princess arrived at the room.

     "Hiya Bill! Who was that?" she asked with a smile. Bill quickly put on one too.

     "Just Mabel." He knew he needed to consult a friend. And soon.

 

*****

     The Author was just lounging around, reading stuff when a loud and obnoxious noise interrupted her tranquility. She grunted, but answered the screaming phone, nonetheless.

     "Bonjour! Who's this?"

     "You know." Her slight grimace immediately turned into a wide smile when she recognized the voice.

     "To what do I owe the honour, Sir William," she said in a cheerful tone, clearly mocking her caller.

     "I need your help. And quick."

     "(Y/N) doesn't know about this call, doesn't she?" she hummed. She was met with silence and she took that as a yes. "You're calling me with your...'demonic bezzazle,' aren't y'a?" she pressed on, making small gestures with her hands as her phone floated near her, on speaker.

     "You caught me. But I need to meet you, and reeeaal quick. How does 3 p.m. at Greasy's Diner sound?" the sort-of embarrassed (but never going to admit it) demon asked.

     The Author whined. "You're making me waste an utterly good vacation at Paris right now, but anyway, anything for a good friend. See y'a!" she said then hung up. Standing up, she grabbed her ponytail and tied her hair in a messy bun. She changed from her pj's to a black tee with this written on it;

SAR - CASM

_NOUN_

Your body's natural defense against stupid since murder is illegal.

-and a pair of dark jeans. She put on her favorite pair of combat boots and threw on her plaid shirt, leaving the buttons unbuttoned. Satisfied with her outfit, she entered her TARDIS and went to their meeting place, 'parking' it just a bit behind the trees. Seating on one of the booths and finding out she was thirty minutes early, she waited for her companion to arrive. (OH MY GLOB SO MUCH DETAIL AHHAHAHHA)

 

*****

 

     "Late."

     "Hey! I said T-H-R-E-E P.M."

     "Whatever, Ciphy Cup," Author stated, laughing at her own pun. Bill just grunted as he sat down.

     "Still addicted to Melanie Martinez, I see." Bill said. Soon enough, a large stack of pancakes arrived, along with two slices of cherry pie. Two glasses of water were also included. The Author thanked Lazy Susan as she set down the order.

     "Hey, you gonna eat all that?"

     "Pancakes are yours, silly. So, down to business, what is it?"

     "Before we talk, can I call you by a name? 'Author' is annoying."

     "Demanding. Whatevs, call me Marinet-no wait, just call me Mari (please catch that reference, please catch it XD). And nope, that ain't my name," 'Mari' said, taking a bite out of her pie.

     "That was unfair. We held up our bargain," Bill said with a pout before taking a bite out of his own food. (You'll understand this in the future.) "Anyway, it ain't important now. Straight to the point: what do you think can I get (Y/N)-or do for her anyway-for tomorrow?"

     Mari nearly choked on her food. She didn't know if she was to be annoyed or laugh. "You, *cough cough* the great Bill Cipher, is asking me what to do for a girl on Valentine's?! HILARIOUS!" she said, followed by a series of laughter and banging of her fist on the table. 

     "Oi, keep it down, will you? People are looking," Bill said, nervously glancing around with a blush on his face that could rival Wendy's hair (sorry not sorry...I could have put Ladybug's outfit but WHATEVS). He took a sip of his water.

     "Get laid." Bill spurt out the water from his mouth to the face of his companion. Said companion wiped her face nonchalantly with a handkerchief. "Gross, William, gross."

     "HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT?!" Bill shouted, standing up before immediately plopping back down on his chair when people turned to look at him.

     "Let's finish our food and take a walk in the woods, eh?"

*****

     "So, now that we can actually talk, what did you  _have in mind_?" Mari asked Bill, purposely smirking while saying 'have in mind.' Bill just groaned at his friend's antics.

     "To be honest, I don't know," said the demon, hanging his head in shame. 

     "Wait, do you know that space resto that overlooks the Veil Nebula? The one near Darillium?" Mari asked. (DOO WEE DOOOOO, DOO WEE DOOOOO)

     "The one I met you at years ago?"

     "Oh! ABOOOUT thaat. We never actually met. False memory~ But yeah, there," she said, doing a gesture that strongly resembled jazz hands. Bill stared at her in bewilderment. He never knew the limit of her abilities, let along she could do that to a  _dream demon_ , for gold's sake.

     "Hey, what do you know. I could take her there for dinner, then do some stargazing at Darillium," Bill stated with a smile. "Thanks!" he said, squishing Mari in a hug.

     "Yo-you're fudging choking me!" she exclaimed and he let go with a smirk. 

 

*****

     It was that day. 'Finally!' Bill thought with a smile. (Y/N) quickly noticed his good mood and asked him if something was up.

     "We're going out for dinner later," he announced with a smile. (Y/N) was quite surprised. She didn't think Bill would be interested in celebrating the day Eros wreaked havoc upon the Earth.

     Stanford got up from the couch, muttering something along the lines of 'I think I'm gonna be sick,' but his small smile said otherwise.

     "Love you, Bill," (Y/N) muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

     "Love you too, (N/N)."

*****

     The dress and the note were staring the demigod in the face. 'Put it on and I dunno, do magic stuff?' Bill's scribbling on the note said, and (Y/N) stared at the [midnight blue gown](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b3/dc/92/b3dc92b7a94d8a3e330fb2a2fa3f85e7.jpg) (Annabeth) in front of her. It was the first thing she saw when she got out of the shower. The daughter of Hecaté sighed, but started to get dressed, nonetheless.

*****

     "Hey (N/- woah, don't you look nice, kiddo," her dad said proudly with a smile. She responded with a bitch face, however, her lips were slightly upturned at the edges.

     "Well, this is Bill's fault. Speak of the demon, where is he?" she asked with a smile.

     "Gonna go get him now, you go wait in the couch, sweetie."

     "Thanks, Dad," she replied with another smile.

     Soon enough, Bill came striding into the room, sporting a tailcoat over a white dress shirt under a yellow vest. He donned his ever-famous bowtie. He held a bouquet of deep blue unnamed flowers in one hand, which he handed over to his darlin' (pardon my fangirling).

     "Why thank you," (Y/N) said with a small curtsy and a laugh. Bill beamed at her.

     "Shall we, My Lady?" Bill gestured at her, holding his arm out. (Y/N) linked her arm in his.

     "We shall~"

*****

     (Y/N) gasped in awe at her surroundings. It was all so beautiful.

     "Oh Hades's underpants, this is fantastic! Bill, you didn't have to," she said, smiling brightly at him and giving him a playful slap on the arm. The couple were seated at a table outside the restaurant's main building.

     "Of course I had to," he stated, smiling back at her as he took a hand of her in his. No matter how long they had been together, she would still blush at some of his actions. After they ate dinner, they took a stroll in the space garden of the resto. Continuing to gaze at the nebula and stars around them, the demigod was oblivious to Bill taking out a small box.

     "Hey, (Y/N)?"

     "Yesh, Bill?" she asked, diverting her gaze from the cosmos to the demon she grew to love.

     "Marry me?" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: okay just kidding it's not yet done

     "Marry me?" Bill proposed, kneeling down on one knee, holding up the ring. By now, (Y/N) was sure she would have fainted already. "I-I know it's not much of a proposal statement, but anyway, I was trying to come up with something nice, probably even a speech, but it just didn't seem to work for me, then I just blur-" his rambling was cut off by a kiss.

     " _Oui,_ you damned demon," (Y/N) replied, tears of joy brimming her eyes as she kneeled down in front of him, latching herself unto him. Bill felt himself laugh breathlessly, finally glad to have a weight off his shoulder. The love of his ultra mega long life had said yes to him.

     "I love you, Bill Cipher."

     "And I love you too, (Y/N) Pines-Cipher."

 

EPILOGUE

    "Wait...I HEARD THAT!"


	26. το φινάλε

MORE OF ELENTOOOORIIIIIIIIIIII

 

The title just really means "The Finale"

Uhuh

THE FINALE

of both the show and the story ;---;

BTW THE SMALLER PIC IS EINS, ZWEI AND DREI (Journals 1, 2, and 3) BY NO OTHER THAT ELENTORIIIIII

(I'm still addicted to her art)

(Just a hint...the Valentine's special is sorta connected to some DISCLAIMERS and A/N's)

This is the last time I'll be speaking to y'all in this story.

I'll miss you all ;———;

Bill: *sniffs* Yeah, yeah, *sniff* no one cares if you're *sniff* nearly done with this

Me: Aww, you're gonna miss me, aren't ya?

Just call me here if ever you need me *hands over piece of paper with scribbling*

Dipper: Are you really leaving?

Me: In a sense, when I finish this story, I'm leaving Gravity Falls

(I'm still devastated but sorta happy over the finale of GF...but...still)

I haven't been able to update because I was still devastated about the finale

So, one last time for this story...Eins, Zwei, Drei?

Eins: Author does not own the characters.

Zwei: Characters belong to the creators, except for you sweetie *wink* (Bill grumbling in the distance)

Drei: And OF COURSE! Author-chan owns the story!

Me: It's been fun and all...but everything must come to an end

Let's get this show on the road!

 

 

_"What's going on? THE PARTY'S JUST BEGAN!"_

 

Sort of (Y/N)'s P.o.V.

     (Y/N) was now pretty sure she ate something wrong. There was no way her friend Charlie was an evil person, let alone a monster. She still felt the cute blonde guy's arm around her waist, but she couldn't focus on anything. Her mind wanted to collapse.

     "You were there all along, weren't you?" the cut- no, the gorgeous blonde guy holding a silver sword beside her more so announced.

     "As Raoul, yes. Can't believe you didn't notice. (Y/N) and I were such good friends, weren't we," Charli-no, (Y/N) thought whatever that thing was, it wasn't her life-long friend. Blondie's brother, as he had called him earlier, stated with a smug smile.

     "What did you do to my daughter?!" Looking to her left, (Y/N) found a man wearing a trench coat, pointing a strange looking gun at the thing's direction. She decided to call her once-friend a 'thing'. She had found it weird, however, that the man called her his daughter. She was quite sure her parents don't go running around with futuristic guns.

      "Easy, I took her memo-" he stopped, suddenly remembering how (Y/N) had taken the crystal off his neck for fun.

     "Looking for this?" the blonde guy (as she still had no idea what his name was) mocked, holding up the necklace. With a smirk, he crushed the gem (ehehe for the sake of references) with a force (May the Force be with you). (Y/N) was thankful for the arm around her waist, as it kept her propped up when her head hurt. She brought a hand up to clutch her aching temple. Her vision spun and she fell to the ground on her knees, panting.

     "(Y/N)?" Bill kneeled down in front of her, face displaying worry.

     "I...remember...BILL!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Bill gladly returned it, putting his arms around her but quickly removing them after receiving a death glare from Stanford (which, of course, (Y/N) did not see). (Y/N) stood up after their 'reunion.'

     "Well, that's just one trick that's over. I've got a lot more up my sleeves!" Alex/Charlie chimed.

     "Wow, I see the family resemblance."

     "We have no time for sarcasm right now," Bill scolded, light crimson coloring his cheeks.

     "My sword, please?"

     "Oh, right!"

     "Enough chit chat! Henchmaniacs!" Alex exclaimed, snapping his fingers with an annoyed expression. An 'X' formed in the sky, and creatures of weirdness came out of it. Bill gasped.

     "TRAITORS! I knew you were no good, Kryptos!" he shouted angrily at the monsters.

     "No offense taken, Cipher. Did you really think we'd stick with you? After you went googly-eyed for that human girl, we booked it," the navy-coloured geometric creature named Kryptos said.

     "Oh, need ice for that burn, Billy?"

     "Darn it, woman, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Bill exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

     "It was too good of an opportunity to waste," (Y/N) responded with a smirk, clearly enjoying the demon's frustrated state despite the situation they were in right now. Her family just stared at the two with an unamused expression, shaking their heads.

     "As much as I like your sass, kid, THIS IS NOT THE TIME! ATTACK!!!" Alex exclaimed with maniacal laughter at the end. The demon and the demigod immediately ended their bickering and got into a fighting stance, (Y/N) putting her sword defensively up front and Bill's hand erupting in blue flames.

     "Wait, are we still in the Mindscape? Will this thing even work?" (Y/N) interrupted, abandoning her earlier STANce and holding her sword thoughtfully in front of her face. Bill smacked his face.

     "Oh my gold, as much as I lov- GET YOUR PRIORITIES SORTED, GIRL!" The demon shouted, using the monster in front of him as an excuse to tear his gaze away from the demigod to whom he almost confessed to. The other Pineses fought the monsters with made up powers. (Y/N) thought to herself that they were, yes indeed, still in the Mindscape. So her sword did work. They all fought the monsters, but they were also getting tired. More and more monsters came out of the 'portal' thingy. Bill had tried closing it SEV'RAL TIMEZ now but to no avail.

     Punching, screaming. Attack, deflect. All these things kept repeating with no end. Being humans, even if they were inside an imaginary plane of reality, they still got tired. At one point, Grunkle Stan fell to his knees, panting, and his twin was quick to cover him as he regained a bit of his energy. By now, (Y/N) was sure Alexander would keep this up until they were all exhausted. Or worse, dead.

     "You'll just tire yourself out more, Bill. I think you and I both know what needs to be done," (Y/N) said after Bill had attempted to seal off the portal again.

     "That's just our last resort," Bill replied, averting his gaze from her emerald orbs. (Y/N) just nodded.

     "(Y/N)! At these rate, we'll be losing and he could take over the whole world," her dad stated with clear panic in his voice. The demigod looked expectantly at Bill, and his shoulders fell. He knew he would have to kill his brother, sooner or later. Stanford left them to rush to aid of the others. Knowing Bill wasn't going to give in any time soon, (Y/N) ran towards the other demon.

     "Hey-(Y/N) PINES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bill shouted at her, but she was already too far off to hear him or she really just doesn't give a crap anymore. (WHAT HAVE I DONE)

     "FOR HUMANITY!" she shouted, doing an awesome jump with her sword pointing downwards, aimed at the demon currently terrorizing them. His back was turned to her and appeared to be completely oblivious to her attempt. He glanced back, however, and Alex's eyes widened but they soon turned into slits, mouth curling into a smirk. The ever-vigilant demigod was thrown back with a brutal force and she landed a good few meters away. Bill rushed to her and glared at his brother as he helped his princess up. There were some cuts on her, but otherwise, she said she was FELINE fine. (Ignore the puns XD)

     "So, we now know that I can't even get close to him. Oh my gods, I was being an idiot," (Y/N) said, smacking her forehead. "We need to think of something, and quick."

     "I know something, but I'm not sure if you're gonna like it," Bill said, whispering the plan to her. (Y/N) nodded, knowing full well it might be their only shot.

      "Hey Dad!" she shouted at her father. "If we don't get out alive, remember I love you!" (WHAT THE HADES, HANDS, STOP TYPING CRAP)

     "Deal." And at the very moment they said that word and shook on it, Bill disappeared in a flash of light. (Y/N) reeled back a bit, her emerald eyes turning golden yellow. Her silver sword ignited with a blue flame.

     "Alexander Cipher, you are going down!" And (Y/N)/Bill charged.

*****

(This is like his P.o.V. of the whole thing)

     Alexander had never expected the mortals (and half-mortal) to be so feisty and resistant.

     And he had never expected that his own brother would be fighting him.

     Much less that this said brother would fall in love with a human. Half, yes, but still human, nonetheless.

     All these thoughts were running in his head as he watched the Henchmaniacs fight those mortals. Though he felt no actual feelings, whatsoever, he could see and  _feel_ that his brother was in love with that godling. The same godling he had put under what she had called 'slavery.' In all actuality, he had taken a liking to the half-mortal. She was feisty, but had the smarts. And honestly, she had looks. However, he was sure that  _that_ liking could never rival what his brother felt towards the very same human.

     Ah, yes. His  _brother._

     Bill and him were once close, along with their youngest brother, William. The Ciphers were once human, but incidents that they could never recall happened and when they died, they became demons. They used to live happily together. Used to.

     As he watched the fight ongoing in front of him, Alex reminisced the good times. The moments before he had messed up. Before his biggest mistake.

     He had 'accidentally' blown up their original realm, getting William killed in the process. The Shadow Proclamation a.k.a the Universal Police had pointed Bill as the culprit, thus throwing him into inter-dimensional prison for sins he never committed. He had loathed Alex from that point on for not even trying to defend him and taking the blame for his own sins.

     But something happened and Bill was forced into a flat dimension, a place no one ever dreamed of going to. It was almost void of everything, not really flat, but nearly empty. Even the minds of the beings who were unfortunate enough to have come across it and get stuck were nearly empty. But his brother stayed remarkably strong. And when he found that six-fingered brainiac, he had found his way out. But things remained the same between them.

     He had almost missed the obnoxious cry behind him as he was so deep in his thoughts. Almost missed the possibly fatal stab the demigod could have given him. But he turned around just in time with wide eyes that soon narrowed as he saw she couldn't hit him. He was a being of futuristic powers, while her weapon, even if it was currently harnessing powers of the Mindscape, was an ancient creation. He deflected her supposed-to-be attack with a smirk and a flick of his wrist. He had sent her flying back towards her lover, but she didn't know that 'lover' bit.

     Bill clearly showed disdain for the action he had done, glaring up at him with glowing golden eyes. He and (Y/N) mumbled something, but Alex didn't care. 'Deal' was the only word he heard. And at that word, he figured he should have just killed them all when he had the chance. 

     But his panic and all the other conflicts he was feeling at the moment was masked by the calmness of his face. He knew what they did. It was a rare thing. It was possession but it was not. It was more of hosting, really, like what people tried to do back in the old times with Egyptian gods but only a few were ever successful.

     "Alexander Cipher, you are going down!" he glanced down at the now combined demigod and demon, feeling a smirk coming onto his face.

     'At least,' he thought. 'At least if I die, you'll be happy.'

 

*****

 

     (Y/N) and Bill knew they had no time to waste. They had to end this quickly, or there would be worse consequences to face. They went in for the kill, but were parried by Alex.

     "Don't think I'll go easy on you, just 'cause you're family," Alex teased.

     "Family my ass, you being my brother was long forgotten," (Y/N)/Bill answered with an annoyed expression.

     "Is that so? How would you like to know the real reason why I destroyed the realm?" Alex coaxed, knowing full well he was just speeding up his death. (Y/N)/Bill's expression changed to one of curiosity for a split second, before it returned to its determined state. 

     "Good or bad, nothing changes!" Alex sighed, remembering the real reason why he wanted to take over the world. He just wanted to say sorry to his brother in his own, weird and twisted way. It was hard for beings like them to straight up say those words. One last time, he saw Bill in (Y/N)'s body, charging towards him with the silver sword aimed at his stomach. He spread his arms wide, accepting his fate and the hatred of his sibling. The blue aura and flames outlining the sword seemed to burn brighter.

     "I'm sorry, brother," Alex said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. (Y/N)'s golden eyes softened a bit, but they didn't hold back from the attack. The sword was plunged straight at him, and (Y/N)'s-no-Bill's eyes stared down at him where Alex fell to the ground.

     "Too late, Alexander." And those were the last words that Alex ever heard. There was a blinding flash of light, and for a second, the twin torches of Hecaté seared the sky. After this, (Y/N) removed her sword from where it stabbed Alex and recapped it, returning it to its lipstick tube state and pocketing the weapon. They stared at Charlie's/Alex's body which was fading away. Charlie's soul - the real Charlie - appeared for a split second but disappeared just as soon, but not before he muttered a 'Thank You.' 

     Soon enough, the Henchmaniacs themselves were being sucked back into the crack in the sky, along with the other monsters. Bill was soon separated from her, as the deal would have ended as soon as Alex was finished. His physical form returned to where they had made the deal, some good yards away from where (Y/N) was left standing.

     "(Y/N)!!!" Bill shouted, running towards his princess. (Y/N) ran towards him to meet him halfway. But what she did not expect was the thing he did as soon as she was safe in his arms.

     He kissed her.

     The Mindscape had faded away and they were back in their own dimension, so (Y/N) was sure this wasn't a dream. But Bill was still kissing her.

     Her brain had finally processed the fact that Bill's lips were on hers. And that they were warm and enticing. And that his arms were wrapped firmly around her. Her eyes were still wide open, but they soon closed when she had realized what exactly was happening. Of course, she failed to notice her fuming dad, a fangirling Mabel, nearly-throwing up Dipper, and a slightly smirking-towards-his-brother's-annoyance Stanley.

     (Y/N) felt that she could stay like this forever. Wrapped-up in the arms of the demon who she, admittedly, had fallen in love with, not worrying about whether the world was about to end. She wove a hand through Bill's shaggy blonde hair, resting the other around his neck and pulling him closer. Unfortunately, human bodies need that thing called air and they had to break apart. Besides, she could practically feel her father's glare pierce through her back and straight to Bill. Oh, they were so dead. Keeping their hands where they were and smiling fondly at each other, they both froze to the sound of Stanford's voice.

     "BILLLLL CIPPPHEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!" Turning back to face her dad, she could practically feel and  _see_ the heat radiating off of him. Oh, they were  _really so, so, dead._

     "What are you doing, snogging (oh does that sound dirty) my daughter?! AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE?!" Stanford screamed, flailing his arms and kicking his legs, being restrained by Stanley who looked like he was trying not to double-over with laughter. (Imagine it though, he's lifted in the air slightly with Stanley's arms around his stomach, face flushed from holding his laughter in. And he is FLAILING WILDLY).

     "I'd gladly do it again, Fordsie~" Bill teased, his face showing just how amused he was by his old study mate. He cupped (Y/N)'s cheek and brought his face near hers again. "Besides, she's quite the good kisser," he added, just to annoy Ford further more. (Y/N) smirked at this, even if she was slightly blushing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her dad's face turn crimson, obviously embarrassed about his ranting.

     "Don't act like you didn't see it coming, Dad. You did see us  _that_ time, remember," (Y/N) teased even more. 

     "Okay, fine fine fine!" Stanford exclaimed, putting his hands up. The rest of them chuckled at his antics. "You have my blessing, I allow you whatsoever," he continued, still blushing slightly. The rest just laughed a bit more at his clear embarrassment. They all started walking towards the direction of the Shack, as they were at the location of the play. (Y/N) glanced down, expecting to find her favorite pair of combat boots, only to find the dress she had torn up.

     "OH, COME ON!"

*****

     "Wait, you're not coming back with us?"

     When the Pines (plus Bill!) got back to the Shack, they were met with a group of teenagers with a peculiar van parked near the entrance. (Y/N) had introduced them to her family as the demigods she lived with at camp. And now, she had declared she was no longer returning to their safe haven. 

     "Well, first off, I'm kind of safe here at Gravity Falls. Monsters rarely attack me, since the town is so full of weirdness that they probably can't tell. Besides, I've got my family here," she replied to Annabeth, gesturing to her family.

     "I'm not sure if Chiron would agree to that, though."

     "Nonsense! I'm thirty-three years old! I have my own will!" she reasoned with a small laugh.

     "Very funny, Pines," Nico mocked. She just stared at them with an 'oh really' expression. 

     "You're not joking...you're really a third of Nico's age," Percy stated, eyes wide with surprise. He received a punch on the shoulder from the son of Hades for referencing his age though.

     "I'm sure Chiron will understand. Now, off you all go before Apollo decides to go west," she ushered Annabeth, Percy and Nico into the van, where the others were already waiting. "Don't worry, tell the others I'll still visit. Oh, and tell Lou Ellen she's now the cabin counselor." (Y/N) slid the van door close, and the others started their trip back to Camp.

     "Why'd we leave (Y/N) behind?" Leo asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. They had, of course, made him look a bit older since he had insisted on driving, and added a Mist-made driver's license to complete it. (Y/N) had found it funny when she found out.

     "She decided to stay behind," Annabeth said. 

     "And you know her, once she's decided, nothing can change her stubborn mind's decision," Nico had added with a small knowing smirk. He had ridden with them since he made Mrs. O' Leary go back to Camp while they were waiting for the Pines. The band of demigods continued their trip back to Camp Half-Blood, knowing they'd have some explaining to do.

*****

     The end of summer was approaching, and it was only a week from now. The Pineses PLUS BILL had already been planning Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday. The twins were excited, since this was the first birthday they were going to have with two long lost family members, and they were sure it was not going to be the last. Mabel had made (Y/N) and Bill their long-postponed sweaters, and they both proudly wore it. Mabel had knitted a new one for her 'Great Uncle Ford' for him to have a variety with the red one he always wears. Which is, by the way, also from Mabel.

     And as the end of summer came, the whole town was there to celebrate the twins's birthday. They all had fun, but tears had been shed since they had to say goodbye to Dipper and Mabel the very day's afternoon.

     "See you next summer, dorks!" (Y/N) bade them as she ruffled their hairs. Bill kneeled down beside her, beaming at them.

     "Y'know, you guys turned out to be much more interesting than when I was trying to kill you," Bill said jokingly, earning a head smack from (Y/N). "Okay! Alright! You take care, eh, Pine Tree, Shooting Star! I'll be watching you!" He formed a triangle with his hands over his left eye, earning a laugh from the twins and a grunt from (Y/N), but the demigod herself was smiling.

     Waddles was allowed to be onboard with a little... _persuasion_ from (Y/N) and the two Stans. Wendy had given Dipper an envelope and switched hats with him, saying it was something to remember her by. The bus had to roll off eventually, but they all chased it when they still could just to wave to the twins one last time before next year.

 

*****

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T READ 'Le Jour de Spécial de Coeurs'**

**WELL YOU CAN, BUT WHATEVS**

**KILL ME NOW OH MY GLOB**

**WHY THE HELL DID I MAKE THIS**

**OH MY GLOB I AM GETTING READY FOR THE HATEEEE**

**5 years later**

     "WHAT?! DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?!" Stanford screamed, nearly fainting when (Y/N) had told him the big news the next day. "YOU?! HIM?! MARRY?!"

     "Calm down, Dad," (Y/N) said with a chuckle. "When we got together, this was really expected."

     "BUT STILL!!!"

     "Can it, Poindexter, she's a grown up," Stanley added, patting his twin on the shoulder.

     "Besides, your daughter's irresistible," Bill said, putting an arm around (Y/N)'s shoulders, bringing her close. "Would you rather have me marry her, or have her marry a book?" he teased. (A/N: Hehe...umm...Bill or Zwei *panics* BILL OR ZWEI, OH GLOB) Stanford face flushed.

     "The second one could be arranged," Ford huffed, and the three others chuckled.

*****

     "Hey, Shooting Star! Guess what?" Bill said giddily to the phone. (Sorry not sorry)

     "What??? WHAT WHAT WHAT?!?! SPILL THE BEEEEAANS!!!" Though Mabel was now turning 18, her energy had never died down. 

     "Guess who's getting marrieeed~" (Y/N) facepalmed beside him. Seeing these two, you could easily mix up who's the millennia-old being and who was the nearly forty year old person. Whenever she teased Bill about it, he would only respond with his ever-famous quote that "Age is but a number." She could hear Mabel's screaming even though she wasn't the one holding the phone.

     Bill wasn't even sure who was more excited about the whole thing; them, the couple, or Mabel, the love enthusiast. He swore he heard a faint thud in the background after Mabel responded to Dipper's scolding with the 'great news.'

     "Gotta go, Bill! Bro bro just fainted, and I mean REALLY fainted. Give me the deets later!" she had told him before ending the call. Bill was laughing about it, and even (Y/N) had laughed when she found out about Dipper. 

*****

     The couple had scheduled their wedding at the anniversary of the very day they met. Cliché, but they liked it. Also because the twins back at California wanted to be able to attend without having to be absent at school. Dipper and Mabel were, of course, the best man and maid of honor respectively. The whole town, more or less, had attended the ceremony, and there was to be a huge celebration afterwards. 

     Bill had adorned his formal outfit with a bowtie, earning a few chuckles from Dipper. Mabel had forced (Y/N) to get her hair all fancy (may it be short, medium or long, Mabel has ways). Her gown was styled something close to the wedding dress in the Phantom of the Opera, a small inside joke they all shared, especially between (Y/N) and Bill.     

     Some of her demigod friends had attended the wedding too, including Lou, who was a bridesmaid, and the now-nine-year old Natalie, who became the flower girl (come on, let it be). The wedding wasn't really grand, but it was joyous. 

     And at the reception of course, there was a cake fight. It started when (Y/N) had smacked Bill's face with a small slice of cake after he had put whipped cream on her cheeks and nose. Mabel had oh-so energetically done the same to Dipper and had begun the war. Everyone was laughing at the end. Nico had, miraculously, caught the bouquet when (Y/N) threw it, and dropped it quickly with crimson cheeks. Will had put an arm around the Italian's shoulders, whispering something that no one heard but it reddened di Angelo's face even more. (BECAUSE SOLANGELO, PEOPLE).

     Everything was fine and dandy at the moment. Even I joined in the party. I, of course, had joined in the cake war and given the newly wed my blessing. All was well, even if just at the moment.

*****

Fin~

 

 

     "Done!" a voice chimed as she saved a file on her laptop. "Thank the gods I finished the dam story."

     "Hey, you just typed what I was telling you! And by the way this is MY story," another girl said.

     "Oi, it's OUR story, princess. And by the way, Author, WHY WAS I LIKE A LOVESTRUCK PUPPY?!" Another voice said, male this time.

     "Because you WERE a lovestruck puppy, Bill," (Y/N) chimed in with a small laugh. "But why didn't you just make me write the story, Author?"

     "Becaaaause I don't want to spend all my time translating Ancient Greek and Latin, (N/N). I may be able to read both of those, but still! I already had to do that for the 'introduction.'" the Author answered, rubbing her necklace subconsciously and making air quotes. "Anyway, Aphrodite's gonna be babbling about this for centuries." (Y/N) and Bill grunted simultaneously. They did NOT want that.

     "Anyway, Author, a deal's a deal. We held up our end of the bargain, now for-" Bill was cut off when the said Author squealed.

     "BILLIAM YOU'RE A GENIUS! A Deal's A Deal is PUUUURRRFEEEECT! Well, I'll be going now, SALUT!" she said before disappearing in a flash of light. Bill narrowed his eyes at the spot the mysterious author was at before, glaring at it.

     "DID SHE JUST CALL ME BILLIAM?! YOU CHEATIN-" he was cut off again by a kiss on the cheek. Blushing slightly, he sat back down at the comfortable couch.

 

     "Now, now, forget it. It's fine. Maybe she has reasons for not telling us who she is," (Y/N) said with a slightly annoyed expression. "But I gotta admit, dam she's good."

     "So putting that aside, where were we, hmm~" Bill chimed as he pulled a flustered (Y/N) to his chest.

     No need to worry about a mysterious author's identity when you had a fluffy dream(y) demon.

                                              -----------------------------------------FIIIIN-------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 


End file.
